The Rise of Megaman X
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: Part one of three. A superpowered robot known as King has appeared with an army of EX Robot Masters. Now, Rocky will be pushed to the breaking point as he attempts to prevent the 'day of judgment' from coming. [Complete]
1. Disaster King

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

Okay, this will be the first of the three-part conclusion to my Megaman comic trilogy. Now, this will be Megaman's story. By the title, you can probably figure out what's going to happen. Or is it? Read on…

* * *

Prologue

Disaster King

* * *

"I really don't know what to say. I mean, I've won plenty of awards in my lifetime, but this… I am honored to receive this award." The crowd applauded as Dr. Light shook hands with the presenter. Alan, Chelsea, Megaman, Roll, Auto, and the Sinister Six (or eight now) sat at one table, dressed in formal suits or dresses.

Dr. Light had finally received the Nobel Peace Prize for his contributions to the scientific world. The announcement had comes days after the incident where Roll's circuits had overloaded and she had to be repaired. This called for a minor redesign.

She was now taller, older-looking, and more mature. She still took the housecleaning seriously, but Elecman joked that she took it more seriously now than before. Anyways, Rocky had invited Alan and Chelsea along because they'd 'become part of the family'. Little did anyone know that today would be the first step in a roller coaster of events that would lead to his demise.

Several more awards were awarded as Dr. Light converse with friends or fellow scientists. Outside of the building, a caped figure motioned to others. They nodded in unison and made their way into the building.

"I don't like this. It's too quiet." Elecman scoffed and turned to Timeman. "You're too uptight. You've got to loosen up. This is a time to celebrate!" Timeman sighed as a man walked up to the microphone. "I apologize for this interruption, but…" Rocky moved his hand towards his watch. "…will the owner of the red sedan…" Rocky sighed and pulled his hand away.

"That goes for you too!" Alan, Chelsea, and Rocky turned to Elecman who gave the thumbs-up. "Lighten up a little! Nothing's going to happen!" An explosion from the conjoining room caused several people to jump and Rocky jumped to his feet. Timeman turned to Elecman as Rocky quickly took of his tuxedo. "Looks like nothing says otherwise."

Rocky looked at Dr. Light, who nodded. He converted into Megaman and began running towards the hole in the wall. People began applauding and Megaman heard Chelsea whistle. He smirked, then found himself on the ground with a severe pain in his head. He grabbed it in pain, then lowered his hands as people stopped applauding.

The air above him shimmered several times before a robot appeared. His right arm was a slender cannon and it was outstretched, indicating that Megaman had run into it. "What the…"

Megaman looked up and saw another robot in the rafters. It jumped down and Megaman rolled out of the way. "HYAH!!" The robot smashed the ground where Megaman's head was with his feet, then rolled away and spun a pair of nunchaku around for a few seconds.

"Okay…" Something grabbed his leg and he looked down. He barely had time to react before he was flipped back onto his back. He looked up at the robot as he retracted his whip. He was dressed, amusingly enough, as Indiana Jones. He wrapped the whip around his arm as Megaman stood up.

He was then smashed up against the wall by a gust of air. He looked up and was pelted with water. He sputtered as he looked at a robot whose head was inside a glass case. He held up his hand, which was sparking, before he raised his eyebrows. Megaman darted away before the robot thrust it forward and blasted a hole in the wall with the electricity.

Suddenly, wheelchairs, the microphone stand, and basically anything else that was metallic began rising into the air as another Robot walked up. He smirked, then everything that was floating fell to the ground. Oilman, who'd landed on his head, groaned. "Ya think ya can land us a bit more softly next time?"

A ring was wrapped around Megaman's neck seconds before he was thrown into the ceiling. He landed on a table, scaring off the people sitting at it. He looked up and saw a purple robot spin the ring around before wrapping it around his body.

Megaman stood up and looked at himself. He started, then aimed his buster at it. Snickering was heard as the illusion disappeared and a robot suddenly appeared behind him. It knocked him onto his face and Megaman jumped to his feet. The seven robots surrounded him as he kept his buster on them. "Gee, this seems familiar."

Fists broke through the floor and grabbed Megaman's feet. He was pulled down a floor for a second before he broke through the floor again and landed on another table. A heavily-armored robot leapt through the floor and made the ground shake when he landed. Megaman got up as a ninth robot walked into the room.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - King Stage begins playing)

This robot had a light orange cape, the same color as his armor. Two wings on his helmet went straight into the air and he carried a large shield. "Okay, I give. Who are you?" The newcomer frowned. "I am King, the leader of the EX robot army."

Megaman started and raised his buster. "EX robot army?" King nodded. "Yes. An army of highly-advanced robots. Please forgive my units. They were not supposed to cause a disturbance like this." Fireman stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Somehow, I doubt that."

King kept his frowning look as he scanned the room. "I assure you, all we were here to do was recruit you, Megaman." Megaman slightly lowered his buster. "Really? Dare I ask why?" King lowered his shield. "We, the robots in the EX army. Carry the same ideal. A utopia were robots rule over the humans."

Megaman immediately raised his buster again. "Really?" King pondered his situation for a second. "I see… You wish not to join us?" Megaman snorted. "Please! Humans and robots can coexist. There's no reason fro them not to." King sighed. "Robots are vastly superior to humans in every aspect. If you will not join us, then you will die."

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Final Boss begins playing)

Megaman immediately shot at King, who brought up the shield and fired a countering laser into his neck. Megaman grabbed the wound as King dashed over and knocked him around with the shield.

King threw his arms behind him and began firing X-shaped lasers at Megaman, who was pelted with every one. He then was knocked into the air by the shield. King dismissed the shield and jumped into the air. He summoned an axe and swung down. It was in that instant that the first stone was cast.

Megaman fell to the ground in two separate pieces, causing Chelsea to squeal in horror and made the Sinister Eight gape. Megaman's optical sensors were fizzing on and off as King walked over to him and looked down at the upper half.

"What do you want?!" King turned to Dr. Light, who's face was red with anger. "A challenge. If this is what legends are made of…" He motioned to Megaman's top half with the axe. "…then I must be a god. Repair him. I will return at a later date and when I do, I want him to put up a fight. Until then…"

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Final Boss fades out)

King turned and left the room. The EX Robot Masters also went to leave. Megaman laid his head back due to his lack of energy. As the heavily-armored Robot Master walked by him, he paused and examined him. He then smirked evilly, raised his foot, and smashed it into Megaman's face, disabling him.

* * *

Next time: Megaman takes on the first of the EX Robot Masters. 


	2. A Field Trip Gone Awry

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Chapter I

A Field Trip Gone Awry

* * *

Rocky woke with a start, having remembered the foot coming down before he blacked out. He looked down and lifted his shirt. Dr. Light had made repairs already, but how long had he been out…

He stood up and wobbled for a few seconds before getting his footing. He walked into the living room, where Iceman and Elecman had faleln asleep. He glanced at the clock, which read '2:00 AM'.

"Doesn't help…" He went into the kitchen and looked at the calendar. Roll always crossed off passed days, so he found the date pretty easily. "Four days… Geez…"

Rocky heard footsteps and slowly moved for his watch. "Four days is nothing. Dr. Light expected a week at least…" Rocky turned as Fireman walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"You're lucky. There were several wires vital to your system that were almost split by King. Oh, by the way, I gave that one loser a piece of my mind. A big, hot, flaming piece of my mind. Let's just say he didn't leave through the door."

Rocky smirked and sat down opposite Fireman. "Thanks. Has Dr. Light had any leads? What's up with King? Have people been hurt? Is Wily still in prison?" Fireman shook his head. "Wily escaped two days ago."

Rocky clenched his fist. "Officials say that he activated the EX Robot Masters by remote and busted out. As for King, no one's seen him since the convention."

Rocky thanked Fireman and went to leave. "Rocky…" Rocky turned to look at him. "Tomorrow's a school night. You'll be heading on a field trip. Dr. Light signed the slip after repairs were finished last night."

In the morning, Alan and Chelsea walked up the sidewalk and saw the Boltz Boys waiting for them. "You know, a few years ago, I'd probably crapped my pants if I saw this."

Deg went to say something as a limo pulled up, making everyone outside of the building turn to it. Rocky calmly stepped out and Alan's jaw dropped to the floor. Chelsea ran towards him as Auto drove off.

"Oh my God! Rocky! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Rocky chuckled. "I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I can't feel anything. Any good news on your part?" Alan and the Boltz Boys walked up. "Define good news."

Rocky frowned. "Then no word about King?" Everyone shook their heads. "Bummer. Chances are we'll meet again sooner or later. For now, let's get back into the swing of things, 'kay?"

A hour or so later, the bus arrived at the Mega City Planetarium. They'd apparently began studying the planets and whatnot in Rocky's absence. "Well, this looks promising. It promises to be a boring trip."

Despite Alan's negativity, Rocky and Chelsea smirked and the class entered the first room. Near the end of the tour, the lights suddenly went of. "What's going on?"

Chuckling was heard and Rocky moved his hand to his watch. "Well, well. Better already? King figured you'd be down for a week at least!" Rocky turned into Megaman as the lights turned back on, but shone only a very dim light. "Shall we play?"

(A.N. From here on, I'll be writing this fanfic like the Megaman Excel series, fit with a boss, a level, level music, and boss battle. I figured seeing as this is the last installment of the trilogy, I might as well make it stand out.)

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Astro Man Stage begins playing)

"Wait here!" Megaman ran off, looking for the source of the voice. He stopped when he came to a wall and something in the basement shook the floor. The section of tiles where Megaman was standing gave way and he fell into the basement.

"Rocky?" Megaman got up and brushed himself off. "I'm fine. I'm going to find the light switch." Megaman began running again until a large tank with a Sniper Joe in it rolled towards him. As it aimed that turret at him, Megaman fired a charged shot that went into it. The tank exploded and Megaman continued.

Suddenly, Suzies broke from the wall and began closing in on him. Megaman was forced to hide behind a wall as they flew by. He then began running down the path until he got to a ladder. He climbed up it and emerged in the maintenance room.

He quickly located the lights, grabbed the switch, and flipped it on. The lights flashed off again before flickering on. Megaman then turned around and began going down the ladder.

Halfway between the ladder and the hole, Rush beamed down and gave Megaman a message from Dr. Light. "What's 'It's not who think mean?'" Megaman looked up and saw that Rush was gone. "Weird…"

He got to the hole and climbed out of it. Several students helped him up as security taped off the hole. "Well, that's enough excitement for one day." The teacher, which was a robot, began hovering away. The students began following her until the lights went out again.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Astro Man Stage fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Appear begins playing)

Several lights appeared bunched together in front of Megaman. They disappeared and the universe was projected throughout the room. People backed up from Megaman as several shooting stars whizzed by. The projection ended and the lights were dimmed as a purple Robot Master appeared in front of him. He wore a ring around his body.

"Who are you? Light Man?" The robot laughed. "I am Galaxy Man, one of the highest ranking members of the EX robot army. And you, Mr. Man, are an expendable unit."

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Prometheus/ Pandora Battle begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available at the Rockman Anime Music Video Station.)

(Galaxy Man's Health)

------------------------------

(A purple bar crosses the screen as an animated picture of Galaxy Man cross the screen. He chuckles before the bar and picture disappear. Basically, it's the boss effect from Ape Escape 3.)

Galaxy Man grabbed his ring and tripped Megaman with it. Megaman went to charge a blast, but got knocked backwards by a swing of the ring.

(Another bar appears, but in this one, he snickers.)

Galaxy Man wrapped the ring around Megaman's body and threw him behind him. Megaman almost rolled into the hole, but a post got in his way. Megaman opened fire at Galaxy Man as he stood up.

(A third bar crosses the screen and Galaxy Man laughs.)

"Comet Thrust!" Galaxy Man put the ring around his body and thrust his arm forward, releasing a small purple comet. Megaman dodge-rolled it and charged a shot.

(A fourth bar crosses the screen and Galaxy Man snorts.)

Galaxy Man removed his ring and spun it rapidly in front of him. "Astro Shield!" Megaman fired the charge shot and it tore right through the center. Galaxy Man was knocked backwards and the ring fell to the floor.

(A fifth bar crosses the screen, but this time, the are subtitles to what Galaxy Man says.)

"Ya wanna see some magic?" Galaxy Man sunk into the ground, then suddenly reappeared in midair and diagonally kicked Megaman. He landed, grabbed the ring, and swiftly wrapped it around his body. Megaman charged another shot as Galaxy Man hunched over.

(A sixth bar passes the screen with more subtitles.)

"Let's get to the point." He dashed forward and rapidly spun his ring around in the air while rising into the air. "Blade Wheel!" When the attack ended, Megaman was knocked into the hole, but he grabbed the pole with a foot. He grabbed a large rock and smashed it into Galaxy Man's head as he brought his upper half up.

"Gah! Cheap shot!" Galaxy Man looked up and was blasted point-blank from a fully-charged buster to the face.

(Galaxy Man's Health)

----------------

Galaxy Man chuckled as he thrust his hand forward again. "Comet Thrust!" Megaman was knocked backwards by it, but still managed to shoot Galaxy Man with a fully-charged shot.

"Ya wanna se some magic?" Galaxy Man sunk into the ground and went to diagonally kick Megaman, but he was sidestepped. Megaman fired another fully-charged shot into Galaxy Man's back, making him glow a dark purple.

(Galaxy Man's Health)

-------

(Near Death Attack - Galaxy Crush)

He began growling as he flew into the air and hovered briefly before throwing his arms behind. "Galaxy Crush!!" A shower of different-sized, purple meteors began to beat rain rapidly from the ground. Megaman shot Galaxy Man a few times before he was knocked down due to the meteors. When they didn't give up, Megaman charged a shot and blasted Galaxy Man in the chest with it.

(Galaxy Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Prometheus/ Pandora Battle fades out)

Galaxy Man dropped from the air, stumbled backwards, and fell onto his back. "What? No!" Light shone from his chest as he began exploding. "This cannot be!!" The last word stretched out as Galaxy Man exploded, leaving nothing but the ring, which fell on its' side.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Megaman stood up and dunked his hand as the crowd watching cheered. "If you'll excuse me, I'm certain Dr. Light will be wanting to look at this." The teacher nodded and Megaman beamed off with the ring.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon begins playing)

_You got Galaxy Crush!_

(Megaman beams down as several air-based and ground-based enemies. Megaman, who's armor is purple and light gray, throws his arms behind him. "Galaxy Crush!" Meteors rain down, destroying all of the enemies. He then beams off.)

"Dr. Light!" Megaman ran in. "Rocky, what about you're field trip?" Megaman held up the ring. "Killed one of 'em peckers off already, huh?" Gutsman had a hardy laugh as Megaman smirked. "This was Galaxy Man." Dr. Light nodded and entered his lab.

A few minutes later, he summoned everyone inside. "Galaxy Man was based of Saturn, one of the Stardroids, but his abilities were based off of Astro Man. It says here that Galaxy Man was King's space informant."

Megaman started. "Space? Why would King be needing someone to go into space?" Dr. Light shook his head. "I don't know, but I'd suggest finding him soon."

* * *

Next time: Megaman faces off with something that is truly evil. 


	3. Static Cling

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Chapter II

Static Cling

* * *

After school, Alan and Chelsea immediately came over. The Boltz Boys joined them later. "So, what happened? From the news, we figured you'd been damaged pretty badly, not cut in half."

Rocky rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt. "Yep, still connected." He let his shirt go and sat down on the couch next to Timeman. "Aren't you going to look for the other EX Masters?"

Rocky turned to him. "It's all a matter of… dare I say… time…" Timeman smirked slightly as the current TV show was interrupted for a breaking news report.

"What?! No! Go back! I need to know who she picks! I need to…"

"Quiet!"

"But the choice! I must know!"

"Quickman?"

"Yeah?"

Elecman grab his nose with his fingers and shocked him. Quickman dropped to the ground as Elecman turned the TV up. _"…and has apparently caused mostly anything metallic to start floating in the air. We actually are having trouble keeping the camera on the ground right now. Mega City Park, where the madman Dr. Wily was obtained a year ago, has become some kind of static field. We'll get back to you when we have more details."_

Timeman turned to Rocky. "Looks like it's _time_ to go." Rocky smirked and ran out the front door. He jumped onto Rush Jet and converted into Megaman as he flew off. When he landed, he looked around. He was actually a few blocks away from the park, but it was better that way. This way, he could enter the static field slowly.

(Spider (PSX) - Sound Test 00 begins playing)

(A.N. Yes, there is a 00 in the sound test. Don't know why, but there is.)

Megaman began running down the street and soon felt himself enter something. "Okay, that must be it." He ran past a floating metal fence. "Yeah, definitely in it."

The breaking news report returned as Quickman came to. "Wha… Did it come back on? Who'd she pick?" Chelsea dropped the book she was reading on his head and he fell over. "Quiet."

_"Sources say that Megaman has reported on the scene. However, being metallic himself, he may find it difficult to get to the center of the field."_ Indeed, he was. He passed floating cars, streetlights, and the occasional bicycle.

Every step he took, he'd fly slightly higher into the air. He eventually found himself floating a few inches off of the ground. "Okay, time to think." He though for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Rush!!"

Rush beamed down, floated into the air, and combined with Megaman, forming the Super Adapter, Megaman's equivalent of Treble Boost. "Okay, let's do this."

He began flying down the street, passing more and more cars. Suddenly, a garage door exploded and a car flew at him. Megaman fired a buster shot and knocked it backwards.

Megaman then quickly flew into the view of the camera team. He stopped briefly to wave, then was knocked backwards by a bolt of lightning. Suddenly, everything that was floating fell to the ground.

(Spider (PSX) - Sound Test 00 fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Appears begins playing)

A few bolts of lightning were shot into the ground before a robot floated to the ground, his arms coursing with electricity. "Sorry, Elecman's been taken. So, let me try again, Sparkman? Wait, that was taken too…"

The robot scoffed. "Please. Comparing me to primitive technology is not why I'm here. I am Static Man, King's electrician." Megaman sweatdropped. "Really? Well, I'm certain you're right there if King needs a light bulb changed."

Static Man slowly exhaled, then looked at Megaman. "I am here to exterminate your program, under commands given to me from King." Megaman smirked. "Well, you _are_ under him…"

At the Light estate, Alan and Chelsea were laughing at the way Megaman was pissing Static Man off. "This is oddly amusing." Elecman pulled up a chair and sat in it. At the park, Static Man growled. "You know what…"

The sky suddenly turned dark and began thundering. "Storm Man! That's it! You're Storm…" Static Man ripped open his eyes and was struck by lightning, making his whole body course with electricity. "In order to have static, you need a static charge."

Static Man's eyes were now glowing a solid yellow. "Don't mind if I use my own, personally-made charge." He reached his hand up and was struck by lightning again.

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora begins playing)

(Static Man's Health)

---------------------------------------------

(A yellow bar passes the screen as words and an animated picture of Static Man talking with those fangs people in animes get when they're angry.)

"How shocking!" Static Man hunched over, then threw his arms behind him, causing a massive barrage of lightning to strike down in the surrounding area. Megaman barely dodged it as Static Man smirked.

(Another yellow bar passes the screen as Static Man talks, but he has his head tilted this time.)

"Time for a shocking revelation." Static Man thrust his hand forward, sending a long stream of electrical energy shooting from his hand. Megaman ducked under it and began charging as Static Man slowly moved his hand skyward, making the stream follow it.

(Another yellow bar passes the screen as Static Man raises his hand up to his chin.)

"I'm the spark of life." Megaman hit Static Man, knocking him back. Static Man then released static energy, completely covering his body in it. "Shall we dance?" Static Man dashed towards Megaman, somehow lifting him in air.

(A fourth bar crosses the screen.)

"I hope this hurts." Static Man reached back and punched at Megaman, releasing static energy and knocking Megaman several feet away. The static energy died out and Megaman began charging a shot. He fired it, knocking Static Man back a few inches.

Megaman began firing at Static Man as he used the static energy to boost himself back onto his feet. He was struck by lightning and began coursing with static energy again.

(A fifth bar crosses the screen as Static Man reaches his arms back.)

"Thunder Trail!" He smashed his fists into the ground, creating a trail of electricity that coursed along the ground. This shocked Megaman and made him fire prematurely. A nearby statue was hit and it teetered for a few seconds before falling over.

It landed between Megaman and Static Man, allowing Megaman to get close. He picked up a large portion of the statue and threw it at Static Man. He easily sidestepped it and thrust his hand forward, sending Megaman flying backwards.

Static Man climbed onto the statue, then jumped down, but lost his footing when he landed. He slipped and smashed his face on the rock.

(A sixth bar passes the screen as Static Man's 'fangs' return.)

"Static Charge!" Static Man lifted into the air and released a large amount of static energy, destroying most of the rocks around him. This attack recoiled, however.

(Static Man's Health)

------------------------------

Static Man fell to the ground and stood up. He was struck by lightning, causing himself to be covered in electricity again.

(A seventh bar crossed the screen as Static Man grits his teeth.)

"Static… Fire!" Static Man threw his hands forward, unleashing a wide blast of electrical energy. This startled Megaman, causing him to fall down. It passed harmlessly over him and Static Man was thrown backwards due to recoil.

Megaman jumped to his feet while charging a shot. "It's time for a shocking revelation." Static Man thrust his hand forward, knocking Megaman down. Megaman fired the shot while on the ground and this knocked Static man onto his back.

Megaman got up again and grabbed another chunk of the statue. He jumped over the wreckage and threw the rock at Static Man, knocking him backwards. "How shocking!" Static Man unleashed a wave of lightning that devastated the surrounding area.

He was then struck by lightning again as Megaman stood up after dodge-rolling the previous attack. Megaman began charging again as Static Man began growling again. "Static… Fire!!" Megaman dodge-rolled after 'Static', thus, when the blast was released, Static Man almost immediately fell backwards.

(Static Man's Health)

-----------

(Near Death Attack - Thunderstroke)

(One final yellow bar crosses the screen as Static Man's 'fangs' reappear once more.)

"You think its' over?! It's far from over!!" A massive hole opened up in the sky and a massive thunderbolt struck down, creating a flash that made even those who were watching the battle on TV turn away.

When the flash disappeared, Static Man was kneeling and holding his side. Megaman was face-down on the ground and the entire area was sparking. "Well, let's see what's let off you."

Static Man stumbled over to Megaman and looked at him. "Static…" Static Man began charging what was left of his static energy as Megaman flipped over and blasted Static Man in the face.

(Static Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora fades out)

He flew backwards and crashed face-first into the ground. He tried to pick himself up, but was to weak and fell down again. "This… This can't be happening!!" The last syllable was stretched out as Static Man exploded.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Megaman slowly stood up and wiped sweat from his head. He dunked his hand and beamed off.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon begins playing)

_You got Static Fire!_

(Megaman, who is now bright yellow and gray, beams down as a bunch of enemies appear in front of him. He shoots an electrical blast that's as big as he is and all of the enemies are wiped out. He then beams off.)

Rocky returned to the Light estate with a piece of Static Man's wiring. Alan and Chelsea were already in the lab when Dr. Light and Rocky entered. "Let's see. Static Man. He was designed after Enker, one of the Mega Killers, but his abilities were derived from Elecman."

Rocky examined the data on the screen. "Designed after Enker, huh? That explains why he took recoil damage from some of his attacks." Suddenly, a 'Holy Shiite!' was heard in the other room.

Everyone rushed out as Rocky was handed a piece of paper. He quickly read it and gaped. "I don't believe this!" He slammed the paper on the table. "What? What's going on?" Rocky threw his hands up and turned to Alan. "I'm being sued!"

* * *

Next time: Megaman learns to trust his instincts. 


	4. Trust Your Instincts

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Chapter III

Trust Your Instincts

* * *

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds before Dr. Light walked over and picked up the paper. "I, Professor Flockhart… Blah blah blah…" He looked further down the page. "…do hereby announce my intended prosecution of Rocky Light for the unprovoked destruction of Explode Man."

Rocky plopped down into the chair. "I don't even know who that is!" Time Man opened his eyes and looked at Rocky. "His creation was announced while you were inactive. Explode Man was the 'evolutionary' new robot that could harness the power of nitroglycerin."

Rocky snorted. "If you ask me, this guy sounds better being destroyed. Anyways, how can this guy blame me for this after I got cut in half?" Time Man shrugged. "Rather easily, I suppose."

Dr. Light walked back into the room with Auto. "Auto and I are going to have this cleared up. I think that you should be getting ready for school tomorrow." Rocky nodded, then sighed.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Rocky sat up straight. "Not that bad? I'm a hero! I've saved countless lives countless times and now I'm being sued because of it!"

Oilman leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Well, how do you know King didn't get to Explode Man? I'm certain that King went out with a big bang." Oilman chuckled at his attempted pun as the others sweatdropped.

Elecman then turned to Rocky. "I doubt it." Oilman looked at him. "Oh, I see how it is!" Elecman shook his head and turned to Oilman. "No, I mean, if King is one of Wily's robots, why'd Wily have an evolutionary new robot like Explode Man destroyed instead of captured?"

For the rest of the day, everyone pondered this. Night came and went and before he knew it, Rocky was back at school. Sort of… "Freakin' alarm! I hate clocks!"

Rocky was running down the sidewalk when suddenly he noticed someone standing on a roof. The person turned to him before jumping away. "Wait a sec…" Rocky replayed the person jumping away in his head before converting to Megaman. "Well, at least I can get something out of this."

(DDR Extreme (PS2) - Enter The Dragon -Notorious Mix- begins playing)

_Ready_

Megaman jumped onto the roof and began following the figure. "So, which one is this? The whip man? The mirror guy? Or maybe it's that douchebag that stomped on my face."

Megaman jumped across the street and landed on the next roof. He then began shooting at the figure. It swung something and deflected the shots. "So, he knew I was going to shoot. Lovely."

Megaman leapt across another street to the next rooftop as the school came into view. The figure turned towards it as Megaman turned to follow him. "Why does everything happen to the school?"

He jumped across another street and went to run after, but saw Dr. Light's limo driving out in the distance. "Probably about the lawsuit." He went to run, but stopped again as he saw a cloaked figure watching Light's limo. The figure turned to him and disappeared. "Bizarre."

A few people began yelling at the school grounds, so Megaman took off again. He jumped as high as he could and landed with a thud on the grass. "Hi, guys!" Alan and Chelsea waved as Megaman turned to two kids fighting.

(DDR Extreme (PS2) - Enter The Dragon -Notorious Mix- ends)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Appears begins playing)

_Warning!_

"Not the most disciplined of teenagers, are they?" Everyone jumped and turned to a figure who sat cross-legged on the grass by the monkey bars. He had a bright blue and white armor that shimmered in the sun.

"So, I was right. And you are?" The figured uncrossed his legs and stood. He brushed himself off before turning around. The white armor around his hands took on a slight bluish tint.

"I am Nunchaku Man, King's personal assassin." Megaman sweatdropped. "If you ask me, the Robot Masters are really running out of original names. I mean, Nunchaku Man?"

Nunchaku Man frowned, then pulled a pair of nunchaku of a compartment in his wrist. He then rapidly swung them around, showing off his skill. He grabbed the nunchaku and thrust them forward after a few seconds, ending his show.

"I refer you to my last statement." Nunchaku Man snorted. "It's not about the name. It's about one's skills. You, for example, have little skill when compared to King. The same goes for a comparison to me."

Megaman frowned, put his backpack on the ground, and raised his buster. "Awfully cocky, aren't we?" Nunchaku Man huffed and crossed his arms. "I am allowed to be cocky because I can easily backup what I say." Megaman cracked his neck. "Okay then. Prove it." Nunchaku Man smirked. "Gladly."

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora begins playing)

(Nunchaku Man's Health)

------------------------------

(A white bar crosses the screen as Nunchaku Man yawns.)

Nunchaku Man started by wildly swinging the nunchaku around, deflecting all of Megaman's shots. Megaman lunged at him, but Nunchaku Man countered by throwing his nunchaku at Megaman. This attack caused Megaman to fall down as Nunchaku Man grabbed his weapon.

(A second bar crosses the screen as Nunchaku Man cries out.)

Nunchaku Man jumped up and smashed his feet into Megaman's chest. He twisted his feet twice before jumping off. Megaman began charging a shot as Nunchaku Man spread his arms, gaining a green glow.

(A third white bar with subtitles crosses the screen.)

"Trust your instincts." Nunchaku Man began swinging the nunchaku around, releasing a small wave of green energy with every swing. Megaman unleashed the fully-charged shot, but it simply bounced off of the glow. "Lovely."

Megaman began charging again and released it as the attack stopped and the glow faded. The blast knocked Nunchaku Man backwards, but he grabbed the pull-up bar and swung himself back into the area.

(A fourth white bar passes the screen.)

"Don't make me laugh." Nunchaku Man knocked Megaman into the air with the nunchaku, pulled out another pair, and did a handstand while spinning both pairs on his feet.

First, he thrust them up, then he spread them, and finally, he held one foot up as Megaman continued to damage from them. Nunchaku Man flipped onto his feet as Megaman crashed into the ground.

"Not done yet!" As Megaman got up, Nunchaku Man hopped forward with one pair spinning on his foot. He spun around and spun the same pair around. He turned around and raised his foot, bringing it down to smash Rocky's face in the ground.

Megaman slowly picked himself up, then swung his feet around. Nunchaku Man easily backflipped over this. "Rocky, use this!" Alan throw the pull-up bar towards Rocky, but it hit the ground halfway in between them. Alan shrug innocently as Megaman shook his head.

Nunchaku Man yawned again and wildly swung his nunchaku around while slowly getting closer to Megaman. He ran over and picked up the metal bar. "Okay, let's try this again.

(Nunchaku Man's Health)

---------------------------

"Trust your instincts." Nunchaku Man began glowing green again as Megaman spun the bar around. This reflected all of the green blades of energy. Megaman slowly got closer, changing his armor to a purple/ light gray mix.

"Galaxy Crush!" Megaman threw his arms behind him, summoning a brief barrage of purple meteors to rain down on Nunchaku Man.

(A fifth bar crosses the screen.)

"Is that all?" Nunchaku Man jumped to his feet and dashed at Megaman. He slid between his legs, grabbed his head with his legs, and threw Megaman into the ground.

He hopped off as Megaman grabbed his head. He slowly got up, then smirked. "Dropped something." He picked up a pair of nunchaku and tossed them to one of the kids.

"Please, even without that pair, I have endless others. But if it was a challenge you wanted, all you had to do was ask." Megaman's armor became yellow and gray as he raised his buster. "Static…" Nunchaku Man leapt up and went for a diagonal kick. "…Fire!"

The wide blast knocked Nunchaku Man out of the air, stunning him briefly. Megaman aimed another one at Nunchaku Man and waited for him to jump to his feet. "Static Fire!"

This one sent Nunchaku Man flying back into the tetherball pole. Somehow, it had done double damage. "Perhaps I've been underestimating you." He got to his feet and pulled out his second pair of nunchaku.

Nunchaku Man cried out and leapt at Megaman. "Static Fire!" Megaman fired it, knocking Nunchaku Man out of air. The damage had increased again somehow, causing static to appear on his body.

Nunchaku Man picked up the pair of nunchaku. "Static Fire!" This time, Nunchaku Man rolled past it, causing Megaman to be knocked back into the street due to recoil damage.

"Yes. I know very well of Static Man's abilities. Think of the hits you did get on me as… farewell presents." Megaman stood up and began running back to the battle area as Nunchaku Man became green again.

"Trust your instincts." Megaman charged a shot and dodged the increasing number of green energy blades. When the glow disappeared, Megaman launched the fully-charged shot, knocking Nunchaku Man down.

(Nunchaku Man's Health)

-----------

(Near Death Attack - Berserk Frenzy)

(A sixth bar crosses the screen.)

"Is this the most that you can muster?" Nunchaku Man jumped into the air and swung the pair of nunchaku vertically, releasing five green energy blades. He then swung it horizontally, diagonally in both directions, and vertically once more before dropping to the ground.

Another fully-charged blast knocked Nunchaku Man onto his face. Megaman's armor became purple and light gray as he reached his hands behind him. "Galaxy Crush!" More meteors pummeled Nunchaku Man as he began sparking.

"Is that all?" Nunchaku Man ran over and walked up Megaman's body. Then, he began rapidly pounding his foot into Megaman's face before spinning and stomping on it.

Megaman got up holding his face as Nunchaku Man flipped away. "I must retreat for now, but I will return. You can be assured of that." Nunchaku Man went to flee, but stopped as Megaman whipped a pair of nunchaku at him.

He knocked it away and released one final green energy blade with the pair he had. Megaman, using the metal bar, deflected it back into Nunchaku Man like a baseball, then fired a small, somewhat charged blast. This finished him off.

(Nunchaku Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora fades out)

Nunchaku Man was thrown backwards, but landed in a sitting position. "It was… a good fight…" Nunchaku Man exploded and sent the nunchaku flying into the air.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

The kids began cheering as Megaman dunked his arm and collected the nunchaku. "Well, Dr. Light's busy. I guess I'll just have to wait." Megaman converted back to normal and put the nunchaku in his backpack. "Come on. First period's already gone!"

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon begins playing)

_You got Nunchaku Frenzy!_

(Megaman, in a light blue and white armor, beams down as three haphazardly-placed enemies appear. Megaman fires three green blades, each destroying an enemy. He repeats this process, then beams off.)

After school, the three friends decided to walk home. "That, my friend, was the highlight of my day." Rocky smirked and turned to Alan. "Isn't it always?" Alan smirked, then ran ahead.

"I was hoping he'd leave." Rocky turned to Chelsea. "Oh?" Chelsea blushed. "Yeah. Well… You see… Prom's coming up and I was wondering…" Rocky smirked. "I'd be glad to. Besides, better to go wit you than some fangirl."

Chelsea smirked and blushed harder as Elecman walked out. "The doctor… Is in…" Once in the laboratory, Dr. Light examined the nunchaku. "Nunchaku Man… Designed after Yamato Man, but his abilities were based off of Shadow Man."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Whatever he was based off of, he gave me one major headache." Oilman waltzed into the laboratory and everyone raised an eyebrow because he literally waltzed in.

"Have any of you guys seen Roll around? I think my slick attitude might have scared her off." Rocky shook his head. "No, and please, no more puns." Oilman shrugged and literally waltzed out.

"What was that about?" Rocky shrugged and walked into the living room. "So, how's this whole lawsuit thing going?" Dr. Light sat down. "I explained to her that you weren't active during the whole Explode Man thing. She called me a liar and threatened to have me arrested."

* * *

Next time: Rocky's senior prom gets crashed by unwanted faces and someone close will be lost. 


	5. Betrayal In The Mourning

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Chapter IV

Betrayal In The Mourning

* * *

"Hold up! Did I just hear that right? She's going to have _you_, the one who's made modern living possible, arrested?" Dr. Light shook his head. "She said that I should stay where I belong and let her deal with this. I left without another word."

Rocky scoffed and shook his head. "Wow. Sounds kind of uptight if you ask me." Dr. Light smirked and stood up. "She's been in my shadow for years. So, when her big claim to fame is destroyed, of course she's going to accuse me."

Little was said about the issue for the rest of the night. Later, during the night, Rocky was awakened by rocks being tossed at his window. He looked out of his window and Protoman waved.

"What's up?" Protoman looked into the distance. "I've gotten a premonition. Something bad is going to happen." Rocky raised an eyebrow. "This is new." Protoman frowned. "I think Roll was kidnapped."

Rocky started. "Do you know where she is?" Protoman motioned back to the house. "In Dr. Light's lab getting repairs. I found her wandering in an icecap." Rocky raised an eyebrow again. "An icecap." Protoman looked at him. "Don't ask."

Dawn came and, of course, Protoman was long gone. Two day passed without any incidents, but then prom came. Rocky was assisted into the tux he wore at the convention that King attacked him at.

"I'm getting bad vibes from this tux." Bombman continuously circled Rocky looking at it as Timeman passed by. "Of course you do. It's style." Bombman threw an annoyed look at Timeman, who smirked and walked off.

When Rocky arrived, the entire school had been transformed into a festive… uh… place… Anyways, Rocky's jaw dropped as he saw Chelsea. Alan crept up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Close your mouth and stop drooling. She's watching." Rocky snapped out of it and danced with Chelsea for a hour before…

"Are you sure you want me to…"

"Do you question my judgment?"

"No. But…"

"Then do as I instruct. Blow it in."

"Very well…"

Rocky and Chelsea took the dance floor as a high beat tune began placing. Rocky smirked and took one step before a nearby wall was blown in. This caused a massive panic, but it worsened when all of the doors locked simultaneously.

"Dammit! I just can't have a moment's silence can I?" Rocky took of his tux, handed it to Chelsea, and converted into Megaman. He ran towards the hole as a figure appeared. "Please… It's not _that_ easy."

(Soul Blade (PSX) - Future Dancin' begins playing)

_Ready_

The Indiana Jones-like figure walked into the hole and reached his arm back. "Try getting past this!" The figure thrust his hand forward, releasing a small, orange grenade. Megaman dodged it as the figure began doing the same thing with both arms, unleashing a series of grenades.

The figure stopped when he'd thrown several dozen and unwrapped the whip from his arm. "Get back, weakling!" He whipped Megaman, knocking him back a little ways. Megaman got to his feet and began shooting at him. He easily swung his whip, making it take the blast.

He stopped swinging when Megaman stopped shooting and he picked up a chunk of rock. "Dodge this." He threw it at Megaman, who side-stepped it and began running towards him. The figure than began rapidly throwing chunks of rock at Megaman, occasionally knocking him down.

Eventually, he ran out of rocks to throw, so he began throwing grenades again. These began destroying the rocks that were now inside the gym. Soon, part of the gym was covered in debris. This is when the figure stood straight. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

Rocky started. "What?! You frame me, kidnap my sister, ruin my senior prom, and expect me to just let you run off in one piece?!" The figure shrugged. "Try and stop me."

(Soul Blade (PSX) - Future Dancin' fades out)

_Warning!_

Megaman began running after the figure as he turned and walked off. Seconds later, Megaman found himself on the ground. He got up and stumbled back a few feet. The air shimmered several times before anther figure appeared.

This one had an arm cannon for his left hand, a face mask, and an unusual device was built into his chest. "You again…" The figure chuckled. "Yes, it I, Stealth Man. It took me a while to get here, but my friend's… er… distraction kept you busy I see."

His voice was annoying to listen to and it was full of self-centered views. "Now then, let's get this party started!" He placed his hand on his hip and dunked his arm cannon.

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora begins playing)

(Stealth Man's Health)

----------------------------------------

(A lavender bar crosses the screen as Stealth Man's head and subtitles appear.)

"Let's get started." Stealth Man jumped up and began rapidly firing small pellets from his cannon like Iceman fired Ice Slasher. He dropped to the ground after a few seconds and stepped forward a few steps, allowing Megaman to shoot him.

(A second bar crosses the screen.)

"Power Shot!" Stealth Man charged his cannon, then fired a charged shot that knocked him down. Stealth Man walked back a few steps, allowing Megaman to shoot him again.

(A third bar crosses the screen as a sentence appears…)

"Now you see me…"

(in the background, Stealth Man stomps his foot on the ground. Stealth Man's head vanishes as he becomes invisible and a second sentence appears below the first one.)

"… now you can't!"

Megaman growled and looked around. He began firing buster rounds rapidly, rarely hitting him.

(A fourth bar crosses the screen. Stealth Man's head is still invisible.)

"Guess who!" Stealth Man beamed Megaman in the head with his cannon before jumping away. Stealth Man then became visible again by stomping his foot on the ground.

(A fourth bar crosses the screen.)

"Can you dodge… this?!" Stealth Man leapt into the air and hovered. "Stealth Cannon!" He began firing invisible pellets from his cannon, many of which hit Megaman.

"Okay, time to change strategies." He shifted his weapons, making his armor light blue and white. "Nunchaku Frenzy!" Megaman fired three green waves that bounced off of Stealth Man's armor.

(A fifth bar crosses the screen.)

"Give me a break." Stealth Man dropped to the ground and fired a missile at Megaman. Megaman easily sidestepped it and shifted weapons again. "Static Fire!" Megaman launched the electrical blast, sending Stealth Man flying backwards.

When he landed, his body convulsed once due to the static energy. He stood up and brushed himself off. He stomped his foot down, but nothing happened. Then, he panicked.

(A sixth bar crosses the screen.)

"You… you bastard!!" Stealth Man began rapidly firing pellets at Megaman, who fired another Static Fire. This time, Stealth Man's body was surrounded in static energy and his body convulsed while standing.

"Power Shot!" Megaman fired a third Static Fire as Stealth Man launched his charged blast. Due to the whole weakness business, Stealth Man's shots were cancelled out and he got another faceful of static energy.

(Stealth Man's Health)

---------------

(Near Death Attack - Stealth Exchange)

(A seventh bar passes by as Stealth Man reaches his cannon back.)

"Take this!!" Stealth Man smashed his cannon into the ground, causing pellets to exchange places between the ceiling and the floor. Megaman was knocked down, but quickly jumped to his feet and launched another Static Fire.

However, he took recoil damage even though it hit. As he got up, he remembered what Elecman had said the night before. _Static Fire has a limit on its' power level. If you surpass that limit, you'll share the damage with your opponent it hits.'_

"Lovely. So, it's a kamikaze then?" Megaman shifted to his normal buster and fired two shots, knocking Stealth Man onto his butt.

(Stealth Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora fades out)

Stealth Man merely grunted as the device in his chest exploded. "Hmm… Maybe I took it too easy on you. Still, using static energy to disable my stealth module…"

Stealth Man slowly stood up and readied his cannon. "I'm not…" Suddenly, King beamed down in between both combatants, causing the students to either gasp or try desperately to open the locked doors.

"Commander!" King, who held his shield, looked at Megaman. "Stand down, Stealth Man. I will deal with this personally." Stealth Man stepped forward. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

King looked over his shoulder at him. "Oh?" Stealth Man nodded. "This isn't about winning anymore. It's about honor, dignity, and…" The next moment, King held the axe in his hand and it was resting on the floor beneath Stealth Man. Everyone gasped as Stealth Man split in half and exploded.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon begins playing)

_You got Stealth Cannon!_

(Megaman, who's armor is black and lavender, beams down as enemies appear in from of him. He fires an invisible pellet, destroying the first enemy. He does the same for the last two before beaming off.)

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon fades out)

Megaman stood gaping as King lifted his axe. "I don't have the time, nor need, for corruption." Megaman growled and gripped his buster. "Dare I ask why my senior prom just got trashed?"

King looked up at Megaman. "I thought that it would be obvious. I split you in two, but it wouldn't have disabled you _that_ quickly." Megaman frowned. "If you're here for what I think you are, then the answer is still no."

King shrugged. "Very well. It's not my place to force a robot to join us. However, you _are_ proving to be a threat to the EX Robot Army. And with the day of judgment mere days away, I must thoroughly deal with threats."

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Final Boss begins playing)

(King's Health)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King knocked Megaman into the air and reached up. "Nunchaku Frenzy!!" The blades barely knocked King back, but far enough so that only his arm was sliced. King then dashed forward while spinning the axe around.

"Static Fire!" The blast was canceled when King threw his axe at Rocky. King then appeared behind him, grabbed his axe, and threw Megaman onto the stage with it.

Megaman went to get up, but was pinned to the ground by the head of the axe coming down, almost taking off his neck. "You hit me this time. For that, I congratulate you. However, you've been wasting time at this human gathering while your estate burns to the ground." Megaman grew wide-eyed. "What?!"

King shoved the axe down a little further, robbing Megaman of any wiggle room. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have. But, I assure, this is not my intention. Not yet at least."

Megaman growled and grabbed the axe. "What do you want?!" King frowned. "For you to stay were you belong. Alongside your robotic brethren." Megaman sneered. "I hardly consider you brethren."

King lifted the axe and walked towards the hole in the wall. Megaman slowly stood up and rubbed his sore neck. "I should have known that robot such as you would side with the humans. No matter. You will die one way or the other."

King walked off as Megaman dashed for the door. "Sorry to split like this guys, but I've got a psychopath to catch!" Megaman ran out of the hole and Alan and Chelsea quickly took up the chase.

As King had said, smoke was seen in the distance. When the two arrived at the Light estate, they saw that the entire building was ablaze. Megaman was helping several of the Robot Masters out before running back in.

"Doctor Light! What's going on?!" The doctor coughed for a few seconds before looking up. "I'm not entirely sure. There was an explosion, then the whole house went up in flames."

Inside, Megaman looked around the remainder of the house before someone called out to him. Protoman had an unconscious Roll on his back. "Roll! What…" Protoman quickly handed her over as Quickman ran up. "Back in a jiffy!"

Protoman then coughed. "Here… Take this…" He handed Megaman a hard drive. "What's this?" Protoman went to say something, but cracking somewhere in the house interrupted him. "Ask Dr. Light. I think he intended it for me."

Megaman went to leave, but turned around when Protoman didn't follow. "Come on!" Protoman shook his head. "I finished. King made sure of that." He stepped forward, revealing a large slash in his stomach.

"Dr. Light can fix you. Now come on!" Protoman smirked. He's not that fast." The floor above him collapsed and fell knocking Megaman away and crushing Protoman. "Protoman?" Megaman looked up as more of the house collapsed on top of him. "PROTOMAN!!"

* * *

Next time: Megaman seeks his revenge. 


	6. Back At Ya!

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Chapter V

Back At Ya!

* * *

"Rocky! Wait!" Rocky ran out of the house and down the street, tears streaming from his eyes. "Doctor! I think I've put of the fire!" Aquaman ran out in time to see Rocky disappear around the corner. "Um, what'd I miss?"

Rocky, who's neck was still sore, continued running down the street, gritting his teeth to the point of where his jaw hurt. "I swear to God, Protoman. When I get my hands on King, he's a dead man!"

(Syphon Filter 2 (PSX) - Final Boss begins playing)

(A.N. The only source I know of for this tune is a MIDI on VGMusic.)

Megaman ran down the street until a bluish glow appeared. "What the…" Suddenly, the glow began shooting out greenish blades of energy, much like Nunchaku Man. He fired a buster shot and the glow scattered.

"Rush!" Rush beamed down and turned into a motorcycle which Megaman quickly got onto. The glow fled and Megaman took after it. Seconds later, Alan and Chelsea watched as Megaman drove by.

"Dude, was that Rocky riding a motorcycle?" The two exchanged looks before continuing on their way to the Light estate. Megaman, meanwhile, continuously shot the glow, but to no avail.

Suddenly, it gathered a little way in front of him and formed into a figure. "What the?!" Megaman jumped off of Rush, who beamed off, and held up his buster. "Who are you?"

At the Light estate, courtesy of Elecman, the group was able to bring the TV, which was somehow unharmed, outside while other Robot Masters helped pull out Protoman's body.

Alan and Chelsea, both out of breath, ran up. "What's… going… on…" Everyone turned to them briefly before Iceman cried out, making everyone turn to the screen and start.

Breaking news coverage showed Megaman aiming his buster at himself. "I said who are you?!" The copy smirked. "What kept ya? Do you know how boring just standing here can be?"

Megaman growled. "I suggest you not piss me off any further. I'm out for blood and you're not going to stop me!" The copy raised an eyebrow. "My, my. Awfully temperamental, aren't we? It's not like your brother just died or… Oh… My bad. That _is_ what happened, wasn't it?"

The copy quickly dodged a buster shot as Megaman growled louder. "Where. Is. King!!" The copy snorted. "I'm his personal bodyguard and he left me here to deal with you." Megaman began turning red.

"Wrong answer!" Megaman was about to fire when the copy lifted up a hand. "Fine. He's back at HQ. Where's that? Well, beat me and I'll consider telling you." The copy then his hand in the air. "Let's get started!"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora begins playing)

(Copy Robot's Health)

---------------

The copy began running towards Rocky while shooting his buster. Megaman got a charged shot ready and fired it when he jumped over the copy. This knocked him backwards, but the copy changed direction.

It jumped up, knocking Megaman to the ground when he jumped. The copy then turned around and slid, tripping Megaman as he got up. "Static Fire!" The wide electrical blast knocked the copy back a little farther then normal, but he still kept running at Rocky.

Rocky jumped to his feet as the copy charged a shot. Rocky did the same and he jumped over the copy's shot. Rocky fired his, defeating the copy robot.

(Copy Robot's Health)

None

The copy robot chuckled. "Not bad. For a beginner." Rocky and everyone watched started when the voice suddenly changed. The copy floated into the air and morphed. An EX Robot Master dropped to the ground in its' place.

This master had French Vanilla-colored armor and glass made up his shoulder pads, kneecaps, elbows, and part of his helmet. "I am Shimmer Man, King's personal bodyguard. I can not only reflect anything you shoot at me…"

Shimmer Man floated into the air and morphed into King. "…but I can morph into anyone who's battle data I've downloaded. You were the first lucky recipient."

Rocky raised his buster. "Where's King?" Shimmer King chuckled. "Give me a break! Isn't it obvious? I am King!"

(Shimmer Man's Health)

------------------------------

Shimmer King dashed forward while spinning the axe around as Megaman shifted weapons. "Static Fire!" The blast hit Shimmer Man and he became electrified, making him convert back to normal.

(A vanilla-colored bar passes the screen as Shimmer Man's head and subtitles appear.)

"A wise guy, huh?" Megaman fired the blast again, but Shimmer Man reflected it back. Megaman fired another one, combining the two blasts. Again, Shimmer Man reflected it and again, Megaman fired another one. This one tore through Shimmer Man.

(A second bar passes by the screen.)

"You can't hurt me. It can't be done." Shimmer Man spread his arms. "Shimmer Coat!" He was surrounded in a whitish glow as he began laughing. "Try it now." Megaman shot him, but the blast was absorbed.

Seconds later, it was fired back at Megaman at twice the original speed. Megaman shifted weapons and waited until the glow faded before firing. "Stealth Cannon!" An invisible pellet was shot and it simply bounced off of Shimmer Man's chest.

(A third bar passes the screen.)

"Are you done yet?" Shimmer Man floated into the air and dropped to the ground as Galaxy Man. "Meteor Rain!" Shimmer Galaxy threw his hands into the air, summoning a rainstorm of small meteors.

Megaman began shooting Shimmer Man with the normal buster, not holding anything back. Of course, he was occasionally knocked down at which point he'd simply stand up again.

(A fourth bar passes the screen.)

"You bore me." Shimmer Man converted back to normal as Megaman charged a shot. He fired it, but Shimmer Man quickly reflected it. "You can't hurt me. It can't be done."

Shimmer Man used Shimmer Coat and Megaman held off his fire. Shimmer Man put his hands together and turned to his right.

(A fifth bar passes the screen.)

"Be a pal and hold this." Shimmer Man threw his hands apart, sending to walls of clear energy shooting either way. "Reflect Wall!" Megaman was down as Shimmer Man morphed into Nunchaku Man.

Megaman jumped to his feet and used his latest weapon. "Stealth Cannon!" The pellet hit Shimmer Nunchaku, sending him sprawling backwards. "A wise guy, huh?" Shimmer Man then changed back to normal.

(A sixth bar passes the screen.)

"Let's try that again." Shimmer Man then floated into the air and changed into Stealth Man. "Static Fire!" Megaman fired two wide electrical walls, the first knocking Shimmer Stealth into the air and the second doubling the damage.

"A wise guy, huh?" Shimmer Man converted back to normal, then brushed the static off of his body. "Be a pal and hold this." Shimmer Man turned and unleashed the walls again. "Reflect Wall!"

Megaman dodged the attack as Shimmer Man chuckled. He floated into the air and morphed into Rocky. Not Megaman. Rocky. He ran forward and kicked Megaman. He then grabbed a stop sign and spun it around, deflecting Megaman's shots.

Shimmer Rocky then threw the sign at Megaman, who caught it and threw it back. This knocked Shimmer Rocky to the ground and, as he got up, he was hit with a charged blast.

Shimmer Man stood up and changed back to normal. "You can't hurt me. It can't be done." Shimmer Man glowed white as Megaman got an idea. He shot the Shimmer Coat, causing the shot to be fired back at him.

Then, Megaman immediately fired another shot. This one broke through Shimmer Coat, knocking Shimmer Man backwards.

(Shimmer Man's Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Shimmer King)

(A seventh bar passes the screen.)

"Finally. A challenge." Shimmer Man morphed into King, then he summoned the axe. "Nunchaku Frenzy!" Megaman fired the three blades, but they simply knocked Shimmer King down when he jumped.

Megaman quickly dodged the jumping axe swipe as he shifted weapons. "Static Fire!" The last shot blasted through Shimmer King's back, sending him face-first into the ground.

Shimmer Man got to his feet, then changed back to normal. This caused Megaman to snort. "What's wrong? Too much of a challenge for you?" Shimmer Man started.

"Please! Don't make me laugh!" Shimmer Man cracked his knuckles. "Now, it's time for you to expi…" The next second, a green energy blade flashed by, cutting Shimmer Man in two.

(Shimmer Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora scratches)

He weakly groaned as he reached his hand up as he exploded. His lower half simply fell to the ground where it too exploded. Megaman looked towards the source of the blade, but saw nothing.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon begins playing)

_You got Shimmer Coat!_

(Megaman, who's armor is vanilla and sky blue, beams down as a Mettaur shoots a pellet at him. Megaman crosses his arms, creating a reflective coat over his body. The shot is reflected back into the Mettaur, making it explode. Megaman then beams off.)

Megaman, empty-handed, walked back to the Light estate where repairs were already being made. Chelsea ran up and Megaman weakly smiled. "Rocky! I've got good news!"

Megaman sighed. "Please, tell me." Dr. Light held forth a piece of paper stating that recent evidence had caused Dr. Flockhart to recall her prosecution. "That's cool. I guess…"

Dr. Light smirked. "Also, I've been able to get the data from the last two EX masters. Stealth Man was based off of Search Man, but his abilities came from Iceman."

Megaman rolled his eyes. "Kinda obvious." Iceman crossed his arms when he heard this. "And as for Shimmer Man, he was probably based off of Enker as well. However, I'm not certain where he got his abilities. Astro Man perhaps? He's the only one who can really copy himself. Well, aside from Geminiman."

Megaman nodded. "How's…" Dr. Light frowned. "Chances are the damages will be beyond repair, but I'll try my best." Megaman slumped his shoulders as Alan raised a hand. "Um, I'm not a rocket scientist or anything, but isn't that King?"

Everyone spun around and, sure enough, King stood there. "You!" Megaman turned around and raised his buster. "I assure you, no one was to be harmed." Megaman started. "I can't believe this! Every time we meet, you get to a whole new level of low. How was no one supposed to be hurt in a fire?!"

King closed his eyes and turned around. "Believe what you want. By the way…" King turned to look at Megaman. "Your friend has also been proving to be an annoyance to me."

Megaman lowered his buster slightly. "Huh? Bass?" King thought about the name briefly. "Bass… Is that his name? Hmm. Regardless of his name, he will perish as will you if you press into my business any further."

Megaman raised the buster again. "You want to wipe out the entire human race. How is that _not_ my business?!" King turned and walked off without answering. "Get back here!" He fired his buster, but it went right through the hologram.

Megaman sighed and lowered his buster. "So, Bass is fighting King too, huh? Good. Maybe the last three EX masters will be beaten by him." Elecman perked up. "Wait! Rocky! What if Bass is the one who destroyed Explode Man?"

* * *

Next time: Megaman fights a literal triple threat. 


	7. Three Threats For The Price Of One

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Chapter VI

Three Threats For The Price Of One

* * *

"…and is my intention to help the Lights anyway I possibly can." Dr. Flockhart stepped back from the microphone and walked off as reporters began asking a torrent of questions.

Dr. Flockhart exited the building and got into her limo. "Go on. The press can think what they want." As the limo took off, Katherine, her daughter, hugged her side. "Well, I didn't know that you had come."

"Miss Flockhart?" She looked up and was handed a piece of paper. "We've lost contact with Titan Man?" She looked up at a fellow scientist who sat across from her. "Titan Man just got up and walked out of the door."

Dr. Flockhart handed back the papers with an annoyed look. "How does no one see a seven-foot Robot Master walk out the front door?" The scientist fiddled with his hands. "Actually, he left… through the wall…"

Elsewhere, the entire city was assisting in the repairs caused by the fire. Rocky was a bit more quiet than usual, but it was understandable. After school, the trio of friends walked to the estate, which was already almost fixed.

"Ah, just in time. We've received some kind of distress signal from a power plant." Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Dr. Light nodded, then rolled out a map. "The power plant is… here." Dr. Light pointed to a lake.

"Sounds like that one guy with the shielded head. What's up with the lakeside power plant though?" Dr. Light smirked. "It's not a lakeside plant. It's in the lake. A few years back, several generators exploding, causing the plant to slip into the water."

So, after leaving his stuff behind and pinpointing the site of the distress signal, Rocky turned into Megaman and beamed off. He beamed down by the side of the lake. "I've really got to talk with Dr. Light about why he never beams me directly to the guy."

(Quackshot (Sega Genesis) - The Hideout begins playing)

(A.N. I don't know of any sources of this tune, but it's understandable. Next to no one knows about the game.)

_Ready_

Megaman dove into the water and began swimming towards the visible form of a wrecked power plant. He swam down and entered the doorway. Fish swam by as Megaman landed softly on the ground.

He began running slowly through the plant until he came to a large room with a demolished generator in the center of it. Then, he began moving to the top of the room, using the floating chunks of debris to do so.

He shortly grew tired and summoned Rush. He turned into a submarine and Megaman jumped in. He easily rode to the top and entered a half sunken hallway. "Air pockets. 'Bout time I found one."

He continued riding through the hallway until it dipped down. Megaman dove underwater until he found the second half of the plant several yards away. "Geez, it even split apart."

Megaman drove into this section and found a sloped hallway. Megaman slowly made his way up it until it hit land. Megaman dismissed Rush and crawled into the air pocket. He shook his legs and walked through the first few doors. The hallway sloped slightly, but it was barely noticable.

(Quackshot (Sega Genesis) - The Hideout fades out)

_Warning!_

Megaman entered the next four doors and dropped into a room where water covered the floor. A spiral of water rose from the puddle on the opposite side of the room, then an electrical spiral joined it.

Finally, a spiral of wind joined it, making the three spirals increase speed until they revealed a figure. He broke his arms apart and the spiral disappeared. "What the… What's with the distress signal?"

The EX Robot Master shrugged. "Just thought that I'd let Light know where his most prized creation's grave will be." The EX master's head was held inside a protective glass dome. Three large wires spiraled around his body and a generator was strapped to his back.

His armor was mostly green, but parts of it were yellow. "I am Current Man…" Megaman crossed his arms. "Please, do explain." Current Man frowned. "I was going to. Anyways, I am able to control the three sources of currents simultaneously."

He lifted his left hand as a gust of wind spun around it. "Wind…" He lifted his right hand as it began sparking. "Electricity…" He then crossed his arms. "And water…" He threw his hands back as a aquatic twister briefly shielded him from Megaman's view.

"Now then…" Current Man lowered his hands. "I'm certain you didn't come here to talk." Megaman smirked. "Hardly." Current Man also smirked. "Very well. Then this should be a cakewalk for you."

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora begins playing)

(Current Man's Health)

------------------------------

(A green bar passes the screen as Current Man's head and subtitles appear.)

"Be gone!" Megaman shot Current Man as he thrust his hand forward, releasing a wind current. Megaman was pinned against the wall, thus giving him time to shift weapons.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"Wash away!" The wind stopped, allowing Megaman to pry himself out of the wall. He was barely able to dodge a sudden water launched from Current Man's other hand.

"Galaxy Crush!!" Megaman threw his hands behind him, releasing several large, purple meteors. Current Man fell flat on his face and soon got up holding his glass dome, which was scraped.

(A third bar passes by the screen.)

"What's your current weapon?!" Megaman smirked and repeated the attack. Current Man stood up and growled.

(A fourth bar passes the screen.)

"You've sparked up the wrong tree!" Current Man thrust his hand forward, releasing an electrical current. Megaman ducked under this one and waited until the current stopped before using Galaxy Crush for the third and final time.

(Current Man's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Supreme Current)

(A fifth bar crosses the screen.)

"Supreme… Current!!" Current Man hunched over, then threw back his arms, creating a massive vertical current that used all three elements simultaneously. This reflected Megaman's shots, so he began charging a shot.

When Current Man was open, Megaman fired, knocking him back into the wall. "Wash away!" Current Man used the water current, but Megaman used Shimmer Coat, reflecting the attack back at him.

Current Man wiped the water from his glass dome as Megaman brought out Static Fire. He smirked as Current Man's eyes grew bigger. "You wouldn't…" Megaman chuckled. "You underestimate me."

Megaman launched Static Fire, which was super-powerful due to the water covering Current Man. The glass dome shattered and Current gasped for air as he exploded.

(Current Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Megaman dunked his hand, then picked up a shard of the glass dome. "Well, time to get out of here." He beamed off as a cloaked figure watched this from afar. "If this continues, this will prove to be problematic. For him. Hehehe…"

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon begins playing)

_You got Roulette Current!_

(Megaman, who's armor is yellow and green, beams down as an enemy flies over his head.. Megaman throws his arms behind him, causing a vertical current of water, destroying the enemy. He repeats this attack, but this time, it is a current of electrical energy. The third time, it becomes a whirlwind. Megaman then beams off.)

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon fades out)

Rocky walked into the living room as Quick Man was preaching about someone called Swift Man, the fastest Robot Master there was, physical and mentally. He could, assumedly, run and think fastest than anyone else on the planet.

He walked straight into Dr. Light's lab as he was working on a hard drive. "What's this?" Dr. Light looked up. "Oh, Rocky. This is a hard drive I've been building for your buster. It will allow you to make your gained weapons twice as strong. However, your buster's current formatting wouldn't work with it."

Rocky nodded and handed over the glass shard as Alan, Chelsea, Elecman, and Iceman peeked inside. "Okay, Current Man. Directly based off of Dynamo Man, but his abilities came from three sources: Wind Man, Aqua Man, and Elec Man."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's the most obvious sources." Dr. Light waved to the four peeking in, causing Rocky to look over his shoulder. "At least you've got two left." Rocky shrugged as Iceman fell over from leaning over too far.

Meanwhile, Dr. Flockhart and several police officers walked into a demolished room. "Titan Man, are you…" She froze when she saw a large pile of metal on the opposite side of the room.

She ran over and looked at it briefly. "Miss Flockhart?" She put a hand to her head briefly before turning around. "Get the warrants. I want them both arrested for this."

* * *

Next time: Megaman faces off with a famous treasure hunter. Sort of… 


	8. Living Without A Purpose

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Chapter VII

Living Without A Purpose

* * *

"A field trip to an archaeological site, huh? About a week after the first one? Right." Rocky held up the permission slip. "Wow, that's… kind of reckless? I mean, how do you know we won't meet another Robot Master there?"

Chelsea shrugged. "If you remember correctly, the only to who are left was that one armored freak and Indiana Jones." Rocky smirked. "Despite what was going on, that's precisely what I thought when I first saw him too."

Chelsea smirked. "Well, it's like his creator was watching too much Indiana Jones when he made him." The three continued making fun of the robot until night fell. The next day, the class left early.

The moment Rocky entered the site, he got a bad feeling. "Something's out of place here…" Alan gave Chelsea a confused look, but Rocky quickly changed the subject.

As the tour of the site began, Rocky kept a look out for anything suspicious. A few minutes later, he noticed a few researches scrambling out of a cave. He reacted, perhaps too hastily, and took off.

(ZX Tunes - Doomsday Device begins playing)

(A.N. ZX Tunes is the two-disc remixed soundtrack of Megaman ZX. It's available on Atomic Fire.)

_Ready_

Rocky slid down the side of the wall and hopped across the wooden stakes that were planted in the ground. He then began scaling the wall on the opposite side of the site.

He crawled on the ground, then stood up. He ran up to the cave as more miners ran out of it. Rocky took action and ran inside as several foremen yelled. He paused briefly when the path forked. He took the left path and began running down that path.

He soon heard weird noises from inside a large opening and he poked his in. A large drill was working furiously at the ground below it. Rocky raised an eyebrow, then spun around as the path behind him caved in. He ducked down another path as the rest of that path began caving in.

Suddenly, the roof above him began caving in and Rocky took off down the path. "This is _not_ what expect to find in here! Where's the freakin' Robot Master? God, this is so damn cliché!"

Rocky took the right path as he reached it, but the cave-in split in both directions. "Lovely!" He soon came out of the right path, then jumped out of the cave as the entrance was covered.

"Are you okay? We tried to tell you that it was just a cave-in, but you were long gone." Rocky looked up at the foreman and smirked. "Sorry. I've been a bit on edge since…" Rocky then noticed his class and a very upset looking teacher.

(ZX Tunes - Doomsday Device fades out)

_Warning!_

"I accept responsibility for this." Everyone started, then gasped as they turned and saw the Indiana Jones look-alike lying down nearby, his hat drawn over his face.

"I tripped onto some kind of machine and that triggered the cave-in. I can easily remove the wreckage, but it cause another one." The figure pulled his hat up and stood erect, brushing himself off as Rocky changed into Megaman.

"So, the time has come…" Megaman frowned. "Then let's start with the basics. I'm Relic Man, a robot designed for archaeological research. Or so my creator said. But then again, he was never serious about things…"

Megaman raised an eyebrow and lowered his buster. "What?" Relic Man closed his eyes. "As I said, my creator made me for archaeological research, but within hours, he had new equipment, making me obsolete. I helped now and then, but my purpose had been fulfilled before I was even activated."

Relic Man opened his eyes and looked at Megaman. "Tell me, have you ever felt this? The feeling that you're living without a purpose? That your very existence is meaningless. The knowledge that your creation was a waste of time?"

Megaman said nothing, but let his guard down instead. "I thought not. My creator suffered a fatal heart attack a few days later, so I left without another word. This is when King appeared…"

Megaman tensed up at the mention of King. "He gave me the same offer that he gave you. The option to join an army of highly-advanced robots. He told me of his ideals and said that there would most likely be many battles with you."

Relic Man put a hand to his chin and closed his eyes again. "Finally, my life had a purpose. As you've probably guessed by now, I immediately accepted. Hence why I'm here."

Relic Man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a whip. He slipped it over his left shoulder and lowered his hands. "This is where I was created. Again, I apologize for the cave-in, but it did get you attention."

Megaman growled lightly. "Relic Man, if needed a…" He simply brushed a bit of dust off of his shoulder. "Needed what? A purpose? Well, King beat you to the punch. My purpose is to make sure you never reach King."

Relic Man took a step back and stared Megaman down. "This may be a poor purpose at best, but it is one nonetheless. And it will be one I fulfill. Now then, let's do this!"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora begins playing)

(Relic Man's Health)

------------------------------

(A brown bar passes the screen as Relic Man's head passes the screen with subtitles.)

"Have at you!" Relic Man began spinning his whip around both sides of his body, reflecting every one of Megaman's shots. He then threw the whip forward. It stopped directly in front of Megaman's face, but he swung it up, whipping his face.

"Static Fire!" The wide electrical blast passed through Relic Man's body without effect. He looked down and brushed himself off.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"Pathetic." Relic Man wrapped the whip around Megaman's neck, then easily flipped him over to his left side. He continuously flipped Megaman over his body until he swung the whip, sending Megaman spinning into the ground.

(A third bar passes the screen.)

"Dodge this!" Relic Man reached back as Megaman shifted weapons. "Relic Grenade!" He threw an orange grenade at Megaman, who dodged it. When it exploded, the nearby grass wilted and became brown.

"Roulette Current!" The water current simply knocked Relic Man backwards. "Hmph. Is that…" Megaman used it again, this time using an electrical current. This shocked Relic Man and sent him sprawling backwards.

(A fourth bar passes the screen.)

"Hmm. Not bad." Relic Man got up only to be sent flying when Megaman used the wind current. Relic Man got up and reached his hand back. "Dodge this!" Relic Man used Relic Grenade again, this time hitting Megaman.

"Roulette Current!" Megaman used the water current, but the water was now brown. "Hmph. Age erodes everything." Megaman growled and used it again. This caught Relic Man off guard, knocking him back a few steps. This time, the water was blue again.

(A fifth bar crosses the screen.)

"Power!" Relic Man spun his whip around as it lost its' texture, become a long line of plasma instead. "Roulette Current!" Megaman used the electrical current and sent Relic Man sprawling backwards.

(A sixth bar passes by the screen.)

"You will fail." Relic Man placed the whip on the ground and began spinning it around with his foot, tripping Megaman several times. He picked up his whip as Megaman jumped to his feet and used the wind current, sending Relic Man flying.

Megaman then shifted to another weapon as Relic Man reached backwards. "Dodge this!" He tossed Relic Grenade at Megaman, who used Shimmer Coat and sent it back at him.

(A seventh bar passes by the screen.)

"Darkness!" He spun the whip around again as the plasma began black. Relic Man then began swinging the whip in Megaman's direction, sending black waves of energy at him. Megaman used Shimmer Coat and reflected the three waves back at Relic Man.

(Relic Man's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack - Relic Flash)

(An eighth bar crosses the screen.)

"I will not fail!" Relic Man growled, then threw his arms behind his back, making the area flash and hurting Megaman in the process. As he got up, everyone noticed that he was moving slower than Relic Man.

Megaman got ready as Relic Man sent two black energy waves at him again. Megaman was barely able to activate Shimmer Coat before the waves hit him. Relic Man was knocked down again.

Relic Man jumped to his feet as Megaman began charging a buster shot. Using the whip, Relic Man knocked Megaman down before wrapping the whip around his arm.

"You will fail." Relic Man put the whip on the ground as Megaman began moving normally again. He unleashed the charge shot, knocking Relic Man backwards. He then fired another buster shot, finishing him off.

(Relic Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora fades out)

Relic Man clutched his chest and fell to his knee. "What…" He fell onto his face as he exploded. "…is my purpose…"

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Megaman dunked his hand as the crowd who observed the battle applauded. He then walked over and picked up Relic Man's hat.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon begins playing)

_You got Relic Grenade!_

(Megaman, who is orange and gray, beams down as a bunch of enemies appear in front of him. He fires an orange grenade that hits one enemy, but the explosion takes out the rest. He then beams off.)

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon fades out)

The rest of the day was uneventful. When Rocky got home, he took the hat to Dr. Light. "Okay, Relic Man. Hmm… It doesn't look like he was based off of anyone. Odd."

Rocky walked out of the lab thinking about this as Alan and Chelsea walked in. "Told you. Indiana Jones popped up." Rocky shrugged as someone knocked at the door. Dr. Light walked out as Auto answered it. A policeman stood there.

"I need Dr. Thomas and Rocky Light. Are they in?" They raised their hands. "Very good. I need you two to come with me." Dr. Light raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask what this is about?" The policeman nodded. "I have warrants for your arrests."

* * *

Next time: All hell breaks loose. Literally. 


	9. Invinicible Foe

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Chapter VIII

Invincible Foe

* * *

"I.. don't… freakin'… believe this…" Rocky and Dr. Light sat in a holding cell at the police station, awaiting Dr. Flockhart's arrival. Dr. Light remained silent while Rocky continuously complained about the situation.

You can imagine the expression of everyone nearby as Dr. Light, the highest authority in advanced robotics, and Megaman, the local hero who's saved the world more than a dozen times, were arrested.

"Doctor…" Both people looked up as Elecman, Oilman, Timeman, Alan, and Chelsea walked up. "We brought bail money just in…" Dr. Light shook his head. "As ridiculous as these charges are, it would be easier just to deal with this now."

Outside, a robot smirked menacingly as he jumped backwards and began charging towards a wall. "Dr. Light, with all due respect, I think that…" The ground began shaking more and more. "…you'd better move from where you are!"

Everyone ducked out of the way as a robot tore through the wall, then the bars, then through the next wall all within a second. "What in the hell was that?" Rocky got up and reached for his watch. "Who do you think?"

Rocky turned into Megaman and jumped out of the cell. "Rocky! This is not good for…" Megaman turned back to him. "With all due respect, doctor, I've got unfinished business that just arrived.

(Soul Blade (PSX) - A Continental Gale begins playing)

_Ready_

Megaman began running down the hole in the wall as the others began running after him. "Wait here!" Megaman continued running through the hole until he reached a hole to the outside of the station. "Geez…"

He looked up, panicked, and began running back the way he came as a police car smashed through the wall. "Okay, a detour sounds nice." He ran out of the hole, turned, and began running down the hallway as gunshots were heard from outside of the station.

He reached the hall to the main office, but began firing at something. "Relic Grenade!" He thrust his hand forward just as another police car smashed down in front of him. The car was blown in two as Megaman waved his hand around, trying to cool it off.

He ran into the front office and paused until the rest of the group joined him. The other Robot Masters, along with the entire police force, where fighting the robot and failing horribly.

"Come on! Hit me harder! Harder, you pansies!" The robot began laughing menacingly as Fire Storm, Hyper Bomb, and Ice Slasher exploded around him, but did nothing to him.

(Soul Blade (PSX) - A Continental Gale fades out)

_Warning!_

The robot, which was once heavily-armored, now had a super-light armor. Leg braces were seemingly built into his leg and similar braces were built into his arms. His helmet, which was now rounder than before, was a brownish hue.

"Ah, the star of the show!" Megaman ran in front of the other Robot Masters and the police as he frowned. "I'm glad to see your face wasn't permanently dented in. Unlike my armor…" The robot threw an annoyed look in Fireman's direction.

"I am Juggernaut Man, the strongest Robot Master in existence and King's right-hand man." Megaman snorted. "Really? A bit too self-confident, aren't we?" Juggernaut Man chuckled and stepped forward so he could lean in Megaman's direction.

"Oh, please! If these first-generation losers and an entire police force can't take me on, what makes you think you can? If I still had my armor, I'd of ripped through every one of you weaklings by now!"

Megaman raised his buster. "You're becoming a real pain and we've only been talking for a few minutes." Juggernaut Man stood erect and chuckled. "Fine. Then let's rumble!"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora begins playing)

(Juggernaut Man's Health)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A marigold bar passes by the screen as Juggernaut Man's head and subtitles appear.)

"Having trouble?" As Megaman's buster shots bounced off of his armor, Juggernaut Man found that it was an appropriate time to begin flexing his muscles. He then smashed his feet into the ground, sending Megaman airborne.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"And stay down!" Juggernaut Man jogged to where Megaman landed, cracking his neck, and began stomping Megaman's back repeatedly. He then backed off, allowing Megaman to pick himself off of the ground.

(A third bar passes the screen.)

"Da-doot-da-doo! Charge!" He jumped backwards as Megaman shifted weapons. "Juggernaut Charge!" He began charging forward with such speed, within seconds, Megaman was thrown into the side of a police car. The impact was so hard, it lifted off of the ground, nearly flipped over, but crashed back to the ground.

"And stay down!" Megaman was again stomped into the ground before Juggernaut Man backed off. Megaman got up slowly, but aimed his buster and fired. "Nunchaku Frenzy!"

Juggernaut Man dodged two blades, but was hit by the third and was sent rolling head over heels back a few feet. When he stood up, his helmet had been knocked off.

(A fourth bar passes the screen. Juggernaut Man's head no longer has the helmet on.)

"How'd you…" He looked around frantically before being surrounded in an purplish glow.

(A fifth bar passes the screen, but it lacks subtitles.)

Juggernaut Man roared angrily as his eyes began glowing red and his voice became much deeper. "Now you die!" Juggernaut jumped backwards and began charging at Megaman again. However, Megaman used Nunchaku Frenzy again, sending him sprawling backwards.

(Near Death Attack - Death Spear)

(A sixth bar passes the screen.)

"Hold still!" Juggernaut Man lunged forward, speared Megaman, rolled around on the ground, and shoved Megaman into the air with his feet. Megaman landed hard on the police car moments before Juggernaut grabbed it. "Die!!"

Juggernaut Man threw the police car behind him, then turned to face it as Megaman cried out when the car landed on him. Juggernaut Man began charging again and sent the car flying, leaving Megaman on the ground.

"Nunchaku… Frenzy!" Megaman launched the attack again, sending Juggernaut Man sprawling backwards. He then slowly picked himself off of the ground. Juggernaut Man roared as he began charging down the street. "Nunchaku Frenzy!" Juggernaut Man jumped to his feet this time around.

(A seventh bar passes the screen.)

"Juggernaut Fist!" Juggernaut reached back and power-punched Megaman through the police station wall. As the news crews arrived, Juggernaut Man walked up the stairs.

"Nunchaku Frenzy!" The blades knocked Juggernaut Man backflipped down the stairs as Megaman collapsed. "This is… really hurting…" Juggernaut Man got up, roared, and got knocked back by an unseen force.

Juggernaut Man began charging at Megaman again. He used Shimmer Coat, but was sent flying into the wall above the front desk. Again, Juggernaut Man stepped back a few feet due to some unseen force.

Megaman used the wall to get to get to his feet and shifted weapons once more. _It's over. I'm finished. This is it. If this doesn't finish him, the next hit will finish me…_ "Nunchaku Frenzy!"

Juggernaut Man spun around and landed hard on the ground. He roared and smashed his feet into the ground.

(An eighth bar passes the screen.)

"Seismic Ripple!" Juggernaut Man jumped and smashed his feet into the ground, creating a ripple that tosses Megaman into the air. He landed hard on the desk as Juggernaut Man dashed forward.

(Juggernaut Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Vs. Prometheus & Pandora fades out)

Juggernaut Man suddenly stopped and fell on his face as the purplish glow disappeared. "This… can't happen…" As the explosion ripped through his body, he cried out, 'I'm invincible!!'

Alan and Chelsea quickly helped the battered Megaman to his feet as Dr. Light walked up with Juggernaut Man's helmet. "Rocky, look at this!" The friends helped Rocky over to Dr. Light, who showed Megaman the inside of the helmet.

"It's a power restraint. Juggernaut Man was no doubt created with a power generator in his body. Without his helmet, his immense power, the same power which made him invincible, couldn't be contained. Thus…" Rocky started. "His strength was increased immensely as his life was decreasing."

Dr. Light nodded. "It also appears that the life decrease was sped up whenever you used his weakness. Thus, all you had to do was attack and retreat and his power would do the rest."

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Megaman simply smirked as Fireman looked at the wreckage. "Shit, man. This isn't good." Everyone turned to him. "Well, it's not about Juggernaut Man. It's about King."

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon begins playing)

_You got Juggernaut Punch!_

(Megaman, who is brown and orange, beams down an enemy appears directly in front of him. He steps forward and punches it, destroying the enemy. He then beams off.)

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Got Weapon fades out)

Megaman turned as Dr. Flockhart walked up. "Dr. Light!" Both Rocky and Dr. Light looked over as she walked up. Rocky gave her an annoyed look as she proceeded to explain that she'd come across evidence that ruled out Megaman as the one to destroy Explode Man and Titan Man.

As she turned to leave, she looked at Megaman. "You should that your friends. They may be Wily's nephews, but they're still awfully resourceful." As she walked off, Fireman walked down the stairs.

"As I was saying, if you're in this condition after fighting a minion, what are you going to be like after fighting big, bad, and ugly himself?"

* * *

Next time: King gets a makeover and Rocky's condition worsens. 


	10. Reign Of Terror

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Chapter IX

Reign Of Terror

* * *

"Found 'im!" Rocky and the others quickly ran into the lab. "There!" Dr. Light pointed on a large monitor to a blinking section of the city. "The crater where you fought Zero."

Rocky nodded and ran out of the front door as everyone quickly began flipping the channels. They knew what had happened. Dr. light had found King. And Rocky was out for revenge. Needless to say, they weren't gonna miss this.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - King Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

Megaman beamed down on a base that floated in the center of the crater. He began running down the side of it, shooting whenever he crossed a Mettaur. He turned and began running inside the compound, but was halted by a Big Eye. He destroyed it with Nunchaku Frenzy and began moving on.

He soon came into a hole and dropped down into it. He wound up in a room where a floating eyeball rest.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - King Stage stops)

_Warning!_

"Intruder detected! Pantomime system activating!" The eyeball spun around and clumps of metal were magnetically attached to it. It soon took the form of Nunchaku Man. "What the heck?!"

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory begins playing)

(Nunchaku Man's Health)

------------------------------

(A.N. Trap Factory is the remixed form of Vs. Pandora/ Prometheus.)

Nunchaku Man cried out and began firing the green waves of energy again. Megaman quickly analyzed his armor and shifted weapons. "Stealth Cannon!" The invisible pellet hit him, knocking him back a step. He then began looking around. "Wha… What the…"

Nunchaku Man then dashed at Megaman, swinging his nunchaku around as he did. Megaman knocked him back again, but Nunchaku Man quickly restarted the attack. Megaman jumped on the wall and shoved himself off of it, flying over Nunchaku Man as he launched Stealth Cannon again.

Nunchaku Man dashed at Megaman, stood on his shoulders, and painfully twisted Megaman's neck. Megaman launched Stealth Cannon, knocking Nunchaku Man into the wall. Nunchaku Man threw his nunchaku at Megaman, who dodged it and used Stealth Cannon again.

(Near Death Attack - Berserk Frenzy)

Nunchaku Man summoned another pair of nunchaku and repeated his Near Death Attack. Megaman dodged it and used yet another Stealth Cannon. Nunchaku Man began sparking as Megaman repeated the same attack. He then shifted to his buster, charged a shot, and finished him off.

(Nunchaku Man's Health)

None

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory fades out)

The metal dropped to the ground as the eyeball fell to the ground, sparked, and blew a fuse. Megaman walked up to it and scanned the data the eyeball held.

_Nunchaku Man_

_Height: 4' 11"_

_Weight: 132 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - White_

_Secondary - Light Blue_

_Power: n/a_

_Background: The 7th Robot Master created by -corrupt data- to destroy Megaman. He can bring forth a pair of nunchaku at any given time from the holsters in his wrists. He can also become temporarily invincible. During this period, green blades of energy will be fired from every swing of the nunchaku._

"Interesting…" Megaman stood up and ran out of the room. _"Rocky, can you hear me? King's signal suddenly moved, then it became faint! He's below you, so get down there as soon as you can."_ Megaman looked around the current hallway which he was in. "That could be a problem."

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - King Stage resumes)

Megaman ran down the hall until a barrage of electricity came from generator built in the ceiling. Megaman carefully timed his progression and soon entered another room where another eyeball floated.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - King Stage stops)

_Warning!_

"Activating Pantomime Defense Level 2!" Metal gathered around the eyeball and took the form of Static Man. "Oh, this guy. This should be easy."

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory begins playing)

(Static Man's Health)

---------------------------------------------

Again, Megaman analyzed the eyeball and shifted weapons. "Thunder Trail!" Static Man thrust his hand into the ground, sending a trail of electricity at Megaman. "Shimmer Coat!"

The trail was reflected and hit Static Man, who began sparking with static energy. "Static Fire!" The wide electrical blast was also reflected, but this time, Static Man was electrocuted.

Static Man stood up and created a static charge by shuffling his feet around. He then thrust his hand forward and released an electric charge. When it was reflected, he thrust his hands forward and used the energy to launch Static Fire. This time, the attack was reflected, but the damage was doubled nonetheless.

(Near Death Attack - Static Charge)

Static Man growled angrily as he released a large amount of static energy, destroying part of the room and taking recoil damage. Shimmer Coat barely managed to reflect part of the attack back at him, so Static Man released Static Fire. The reflected attack overwhelmed him and he exploded.

(Static Man's Health)

None

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory fades out)

Megaman walked up to the eyeball as it dropped to the ground and he scanned the contained data.

_Static Man_

_Height: 5' 7"_

_Weight: 172 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Yellow_

_Secondary - Dark Yellow_

_Power: Electricity_

_Background: The 6th Robot Master created by -corrupt data- to destroy Megaman. He can expel powerful electrical blasts from his body in the form of static energy. However, he needs a static charge in order to do so. His strongest attack is Static Fire, a powerful blast that continuously increases the damage dealt. However, it has a terrible recoil if the attack misses. Being hit with his own attack results in a static charge to big for him to contain._

"Again, interesting. But, it _is_ useless." Megaman shrugged and exited the room through a hole in the wall.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - King Stage resumes)

Megaman ran down the hallway until he heard something collapse. He turned, then immediately began sprinting as a pillar crashed into the floor. More and more pillars began falling, shortly causing the entire room to cave-in.

Megaman made a jump for it and barely got out of the room as it collapsed. He turned around and examined the wreckage. "Gee, I wonder who's in this room." He entered and saw a third eyeball.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - King Stage stops)

_Warning!_

"Activating Pantomime Defense Level 3!" Metal gathered around it and formed Relic Man. "Not surprising."

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory begins playing)

(Relic Man's Health)

------------------------------

Megaman knew by memory what Relic Man's weakness was and he shifted weapons. "Roulette Current!" As Relic Man went to use his whip, the water current knocked him back slightly. Megaman used it again, using the lightning to send Relic Man sprawling backwards.

Relic Man got up courtesy of the wind current. He hit the ceiling, then landed in the ground as Megaman used the water current. Relic Man used his whip to trip Megaman as he got up. "Relic Grenade!"

Relic Man launched the grenade, which Megaman easily destroyed with the electrical current. Relic Man got up as his whip became plasma. Megaman used the wind current and knocked Relic Man into the air as he was whipped.

Megaman waited until Relic Man stood up before he used the water current. He was knocked away when he was whipped again. "Please, I'm barely feeling this!" Megaman jumped to his feet and used the electrical current as a Relic Grenade's explosion caught him from behind.

Megaman flipped onto his feet and used the wind current to help Relic Man to his feet. Due to his lack of special weapon energy, Megaman shifted back to his buster.

(Near Death Attack - Relic Flash)

Megaman began charging a shot as Relic Man slowed down time. His whip then became black as he began launching black energy waves at Megaman, who launched the charged shot before he was hit.

Megaman shifted weapons as Relic Man repeated the attack. Using Shimmer Coat, Megaman reflected the attack, finishing him off.

(Relic Man's Health)

None

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory fades out)

The eyeball sparked and fell to the ground where Megaman gathered the data from it.

_Relic Man_

_Height: 5' 5"_

_Weight: 151 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Brown_

_Secondary - Green_

_Power: n/a_

_Background: A robot who joined King's EX Robot Army on his own free will. He was created by an archaeologist who quickly found little use for him. When his creator died, Relic Man spent his days in the ruins where he was created. Living without a purpose, he quickly jumped at the chance to join an army of highly-advanced robots._

"Bummer…" Megaman stood there for a second before shaking his head and exiting the room.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - King Stage resumes)

Megaman ran down the hall, which had mirrors built into the wall on either side of him. "Kinda obvious, but this time I've got his weakness." Because of this, Megaman didn't even need to analyze the eyeball as he entered the room.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - King Stage stops)

_Warning!_

"Activating Pantomime Defense Level 4!" Metal gathered around the eyeball and took the form of Shimmer Man. "Let's boogie!"

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory begins playing)

(Shimmer Man's Health)

---------------------------------------------

"Juggernaut Punch!" Without waiting for a morph or something, Megaman punched Shimmer Man, sending him flying into the wall. He shook his head, then floated into the air. However, the glass parts of his body had shattered and he fell to the ground.

Shimmer Man was then punched again as he dashed at Megaman. Shimmer Man freaked out as Megaman smirked. "Come on! Open shot!" Shimmer Man dashed at Megaman and tried to punch Megaman, but missed by a mile. "This is rich…"

Megaman then punched Shimmer Man into the wall again. As he stumbled forward, Megaman repeated the attack. And again after that. And once more 'cause he felt like it after that. You can pretty much guess what followed. Right?

(Shimmer Man's Health)

None

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory fades out)

Megaman cracked his neck as the metal fell off and the eyeball exploded. "Let's see what this loser is all about."

_Shimmer Man_

_Height: 5' 0"_

_Weight: 172 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - French Vanilla_

_Secondary - Clear_

_Power: Mimicry_

_Background: The 4th Robot Master created by -corrupt data- to destroy Megaman. He can not only reflect energy shots due to the glass covering parts of his body, but he can also temporarily become a copy of someone. However, he needs that person's data first. Without the glass parts of his body, reflecting attacks and morphing become impossible, thus leaving him defenseless._

"No duh! Honestly, that was entertaining, but boring as crap!" Megaman shook his head and exited the room.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - King Stage resumes)

Megaman ran down the hall and soon entered a room with a large generator. "Alright, it looks like I can finally beam out of this place. And it's about damn time too!"

When he beamed down directly below the floating base, he immediately saw King, who was purple. "Well, interesting color scheme. What gives?" Several news crews surrounding the site seemed relieved when Megaman appeared.

"It appears your friend lacks a liking to my ideals. However, he left shortly before you arrived. The problem for you is that I'm now twice as powerful as I was before."

Megaman crossed his arms. "Oh?" King summoned his axe as a tank-like mech and a flying mech rolled up and combined into a battle armor. Yes. By the way…" He beamed into the cockpit, found it the armor's head. "Say hello to your brother for me when you reach the afterlife!"

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Final Boss begins playing)

(Super King's Health)

----------------------------------------

Megaman attempted to analyze the armor, but it failed. So, Megaman began cycling through his weapons. "Juggernaut Fist!" He punched the armor and immediately brought his hand back, freaking out because of the pain. "Okay, punching. Definitely not the answer."

Super King's treads spun, then the whole armor crashed into him, sending him flying. A red crystal in its' chest opened up and began shimmering. Megaman used Shimmer Coat as a large laser was fired. Megaman reflected the bottom of it, which hit the treads.

"Nunchaku Frenzy!" He jumped up and used it, but the blade simply bounced off of the glass. "Dammit!" Megaman shifted weapons as a small white ball was released. "Roulette Cyclone!"

The water current did nothing, but the electric current destroyed the white ball and covered the armor in electricity. Nothing else happened. "Crap!" Megaman shifted weapons again. "Stealth Cannon!" Again, the shot bounced off of the glass.

Megaman was then forced to use Shimmer Coat as Super King used the laser attack again. "Static Fire!" The blast was taken in, but it did no damage. "Give me a frickin' break already!"

Super King growled. "Gladly!" One of the fist separated from the armor and swiftly smashed Megaman into the ground before replacing itself. "Relic Grenade!" The orange grenade hit the treads, which exploded and blew off.

(An orange bar passes the screen as Super King's head appears with subtitles.)

"Hmph. Not bad." The top section broke away from the bottom section as it exploded. "Relic Grenade!" One of the hands grabbed the grenade and crushed it without effect. "Lovely. Back to the drawing board."

Megaman shifted to his only unused weapon. "Galaxy Crush!" This caused the top section of the armor to stall in midair, but it restarted before crashing in the ground.

Megaman sighed and used it again as he was grabbed by Super King. The attack caused the armor to drop Megaman, who promptly rolled away. "Galaxy Crush!" The third attack caused part of the torso to explode and fall off of the floating armor.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"Perhaps I've underestimated you." The red laser was charged again as Megaman was grabbed once more. As the laser was fired, Megaman used Shimmer Coat to reflect the laser back to its' source.

Megaman was dropped as the armor raised its' fists. They began shooting bullets at Megaman, who quickly dodged them. "Galaxy Crush!" This caused the charging laser to be canceled and for the crystal in the torso to shatter.

(Super King's Health)

------

(Near Death Attack - Blitz Charger)

The armor exploded and Super King dropped to the ground before summoning his axe. He dashed forward while spinning it, but Megaman used Relic Grenade, knocking him backwards.

King threw his axe into the air and swung down as Megaman fired another Relic Grenade. The axe fell to his side and Super King fell onto his back.

(Super King's Health)

None

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Final Boss fades out)

Megaman walked over to King, who lay on his back, sparking. "Fool… Regardless of my fate, the day of judgment is upon and will go through as planned…"

Megaman frowned. "What exactly is this 'day of judgment'?" King weakly looked up at Megaman. "The day of judgment… is the day when all human life is terminated from the planet."

Megaman scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Well, so much for you and your invincible robot army." Megaman turned and began walking away. "He knows much about you… More so than you yourself…"

Megaman paused and turned to King. "What? Who?" King sparked and grunted. "My creator… He knows more about you than anyone alive… It will be you… that brings forth the day of judgment…"

Megaman raised an eyebrow. "This is new. You tryin' to pin the blame for this on me? 'Cause its' seriously not working." King turned to face the sky as he scoffed. "You will learn in due time… However, be warned… You cannot stop the day of judgment… So, don't try…"

King then exploded and Megaman stood perfectly still as the shrapnel was blown past him. "The day of judgment…" Megaman scoffed. "What a load of crap."

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Megaman dunked his hand and returned to the Light estate. When he walked in, he could immediately fell the tension. Especially from Alan and Chelsea. "What's up?" Elecman turned to look at him.

"While you were in that base doing whatever, we say who trashed King." Rocky started. "Oh?" Elecman nodded. "I'm about to make your day. The one who redefined 'pwned' was…"

* * *

Next time: Learn the identity of the person who's been getting Rocky into trouble and witness the destruction of two key figures. 


	11. New Problems, Old Foes

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Chapter X

New Problems, Old Foes

* * *

"You're kidding me…" Rocky's jaw dropped as Elecman shook his head. "Oh, for the love of…" Dr. Light walked in and Rocky instantly calmed down. "Forget about that for now. Wily's attacking the high school!"

Within minutes, Auto, the Sinister Eight, and both Alan and Chelsea had arrived. Rocky was already shooting down the smaller robots when they arrived. As a buster shot tore through a Blader, they suddenly flew off as a Ufo flew down and opened up.

"Ah! There you are! Did you miss me?" Megaman gritted his teeth. "Not for a second!" Wily was thrown off by this, but quickly came back. "Well, it should be interesting to know, but someone has been going around destroying my Robot Masters."

Megaman waved as Wily laughed. "Not you! _My_ Robot Masters broke me out of prison, but they were destroyed before I could unleash them upon you. I didn't get to unveil Surge Man."

Megaman raised an eyebrow. "Surge Man? Don't recall that one." Wily growled. "That's what I just got through saying! No matter! With this, the Wily Machine Alpha, I will destroy you!"

Wily began laughing as he entered his UFO again. "But, you'll have to catch me first!" Wily went to fly off, but a purple shot came out of nowhere and caused him to lose control. "Agh! What the… Bass?!" Bass, in Treble Boost form, flew down.

"Finally! I was nearly killed because of you!" Wily looked through the windshield at Bass. "It serves you right for destroying my Robot Masters!" Bass started. "What? I'm the one that got them out of your base before it exploded, buddy!"

Wily fired a round from his laser and Bass fell soundlessly to the ground. "Get him!" Several Sniper Joes drove up, picked up Bass' limp figure, and drove off. "Maybe a redesign in his head will straighten things out."

Megaman cleared his throat, causing Wily to look down. "Oh, right. First things first, though!" As the UFO hatch closed and a large machine appeared around it, Wily did his trademark eyebrow thing. "Ahahaha! Time to die, Megaman!"

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Wily Battle 1 begins playing)

(Wily's Health)

----------------------------------------

Wily began firing energy pellets from the cannons on the machine as Megaman used Nunchaku Frenzy. The waves bounced off of the armor, so Megaman shifted weapons. He used Roulette Current, soaking the machine. He then used it again, shocking the entire ship.

The cannons began charging a purple energy burst, so Megaman used Shimmer Coat to reflect it when it was fired. This stunned the whole ship, allowing Megaman to throw it off balance with Roulette Current.

Part of the ship exploded, knocking Wily away from the controls briefly. "Static Fire!" The burst went through the ship, seemingly with no effect, but Megaman didn't take recoil damage.

Megaman then used Relic Grenade, blinding Wily temporarily, making the cannons fire in random directions. When Wily could see again, he launched another purple energy burst. Megaman used Shimmer Coat to reflect it, then used Galaxy Crush.

Wily began charging a laser and Megaman used Shimmer Coat, reflecting the laser back into the ship, which exploded some more. "Juggernaut Punch!" Jumping off of Rush Jet, he punched the ship, which flew into the school building, knocking a bunch of bricks from the foundation. "Meh. It's a quick fixer-upper."

(Wily's Health)

-------------

(Near Death Attack - Death Charge)

The laser began charging, but the cannons continued firing. He used Static Fire again and it blew through the ship. This time, the attack left a staticky trail behind it. Megaman used Static Fire again, causing more of the ship to explode, making the whole thing spark.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Wily Battle 1 fades out)

"Face it, Wily. You're finished!" Wily cried out in anger and glared at Megaman. "This isn't over! Whether or not you destroyed my Robot Masters, I'll finish you!" Suddenly, laughing was heard. In a beam of red light, Zero, in full crimson armor, beamed down.

"Zero!" The blonde looked up at Wily. "Time's up, old man!" Megaman gripped his buster. "So, you can actually talk now." Wily, meanwhile, was at a loss of words. "Wha… Bu… How di… you…"

His face suddenly became red with anger. "Agh! It was _you!_ You destroyed my Robot Masters, wasn't it?!" Zero chuckled. "You really need to make sturdier playthings, old man."

Megaman raised an eyebrow and lowered his buster, then started. "Wait a second! What about Explode Man?" Zero turned to him. "Who? Oh, him… That's hardly what I call evolution."

Megaman gaped at this. "Well, thanks, asshole! You got me and Dr. Light arrested because of it!" Zero shrugged. "Keeps you out of my way." Megaman aimed his buster at Zero, but Wily's laser fired, sending Rocky stumbled backwards.

Chelsea turned pale, Alan fainted, Zero looked surprised, and everyone else just gaped. Megaman slowly looked down to the gaping hole in his stomach, left by the laser. "Shit…" Megaman fell onto his face as the Sinister Eight ran to assist. "Auto, get that things started yesterday!"

Zero began growling as a purple aura surrounded him. He turned to Wily as Elecman shoved Alan's body, Megaman's body and Chelsea into the limo. "You've done it now, old man." Elecman slammed the door and Auto quickly took off as a small flash occurred.

"What was…" Elecman gritted his teeth. "Auto, I said move it. I mean breaking a few speed limits isn't going to be as bad as if we lose Rocky. Now drive like his life depends on it!"

Once in Dr. Light's lab, Alan came to. "I'm not sure I can fix this. The damage is extensive and many major wiring circuits are damaged beyond repair." Dr. Light sat down and sighed. "I'm afraid there's not much I can do."

Everyone looked glumly at the floor until Bombman started. "Doctor! The special weapons hard drive!" Dr. Light looked up in confusion, then realization. "Of course! Megaman's current formatting won't work along with the hard drive. But if I was to… Yes… Yes! I think I've got it! Elecman! Oilman! I need you in the lab!"

After an hour or so, Auto drove Alan and Chelsea home while the three continued work on Rocky. "Alright, doctor. That was the last piece of his armor. Now what?"

Dr. Light typed on a keyboard briefly. "Okay, first off, we'll need to install the hard drive into his buster. Then, I'll need to repair what I can. After that, we can create a new armor, most likely with an anti-virus program installed in it."

So, for a few hours after that, tiresome work began on Rocky's buster. Once that was done, Dr. Light began designing a new armor. It took his about twelve hours to repair the hole, do a few changes to Rocky's body, get to the final armor design, and actually build it.

It took him another two to actually install it in Rocky's main programming. During this time, it was learned that Zero had gone berserk and actually killed Wily during their battle. However, that wasn't the most important thing right now. Next on the list was rebuilding Rocky's helmet.

Iceman, who'd seen the armor, had doodled several pictures of helmets, but one caught Elecman's attention. "How 'bout this?" Dr. Light took a look at the picture. "I think we can use this…" He pointed to a point on the picture. "…in the same way Juggernaut Man's helmet worked, but not to that severe of a degree. Get Crystal Man's help if you need to."

Within an hour and a half, Dr. Light had created the helmet. It lay in two separate parts, waiting for the final touch. Elecman, Timeman, Crystalman, and Metalman walked in as Iceman presented Dr. Light with the crystal. He held it up to the light as it gave off a crimson shimmer of light.

He implanted it in the front of the helmet, combined the two halves, and placed it on Rocky's head. "Will he remember anything?" Dr. Light held up a button that would reactivate Rocky. "I can't guarantee that he will, but I hope so."

He pressed the button and Rocky's systems fizzed on. After his systems booted up, he slowly turned to face the group of Robot Masters. "Guys? What's going on?" Elecman smirked and turned to Dr. Light as the others sighed in relief. "What?"

Dr. Light smirked and walked over to Rocky. "Don't worry. I just needed to repair. Now, a few tests will be needed to test your abilities, but after that, I think that you're ready for your grand re-unveiling."

* * *

Next time: Megaman's story comes to a shocking conclusion. 


	12. Just One Side Of The Story

The Rise of Megaman X

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd laugh in your face 'cause I'd be richer than you. But I'm not. So I won't.

* * *

Epilogue

Just One Side Of The Story

* * *

"Holy horse shit, man! You blew that thing to hell!!" The Sinister Eight and everyone else, save Dr. Light, who smirked, were gaping at the power of Megaman's new attack.

"Also, the new special weapons hard drive in your buster will allow you to charge your gained weapons, making them twice as powerful. As a negative bonus, though, it also uses twice as much energy. However, if used correctly, it will be a worthy sacrifice."

Megaman nodded as Dr. Light rolled up the plans for the 'Megaman X' project, which he'd been reviewing. "I think you should back to that flying base and find out more about these EX Robot Masters." Megaman nodded and beamed off. Elsewhere, problems were forming…

"You! What have you been doing?"

"What you wished, commander."

"It's taken you two years to kill one person! And he's not even dead yet!"

"I've been gathering data and turning it into a Kaiser Body. For insurance."

"You've wasted enough of my time. I'm doing this myself."

"Commander, I am completely able to handle this on my own."

"Apparently, that's not true. If it was, the hunter would be dead!"

"Fine. Do as you wish. I won't stop."

"You've got that right."

The caped figure beamed off as the cloaked figure turned to the monitor in front of him and pushed a button. "Yes. Go, commander. Your death awaits." Blueprints of a large rocket and what looked like a gyroscope appeared on the monitor. "Regardless, it will be I who destroys the planet."

(Megaman X (SNES) - Fortress Stage #1 begins playing)

_Ready_

Megaman beamed down in the central room, where'd he'd beamed out of last time. He ran further into the base until stars appear on a screen in the background. "Easy as pie."

Megaman entered the small room as a small eyeball floated down. "Initiate Pantomime Defense Level 5!" Metal mashed around the eyeball and took the shape of Galaxy Man. "Figured."

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory begins playing)

(Galaxy Man's Health)

------------------------------

Galaxy Man chuckled and used the ring around his body to trip Megaman, who backflipped and landed on his feet. He quickly scanned Galaxy Man and began charging that special weapon. "Let's try this out."

As Megaman charged the weapon, Galaxy Man snickered and launched a small meteor forward. "Relic Grenade!!" Megaman smashed his fist into the ground, causing a massive explosion that knocked Galaxy Man onto his back. When he jumped to his feet, cracks were visible in his body.

(Near Death Attack - Galaxy Crush)

Galaxy Man jumped in the air out of desperation and used Galaxy Crush. However, Megaman shot a normal Relic Grenade, knocking him out of the air. Megaman then charged the weapon again and released it as Galaxy Man went to throw his ring at him.

Megaman charged the attack once more and dashed forward when Galaxy Crush was used again. He released the energy right under Galaxy Man, blowing his ass to hell.

(Galaxy Man's Health)

None

Megaman whistled as the body combusted and the eyeball fell to the ground. "Let's check this guy out."

_Galaxy Man_

_Height: 5' 4"_

_Weight: 154 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Purple_

_Secondary - Pink_

_Power: Cosmic Bodies_

_Background: The 5th Robot Master created by -corrupt data- to destroy Megaman. By harnessing cosmic forces, he can summon any type of astrological body to pummel his enemy, in a manageable size of course. The ring around is body can also be detached and used as a weapon._

"That's special." Megaman got up and walked out of the door. "Well now. Let's continue." Megaman then began running to the next door, but the ground was seemingly nonexistent. "An invisible floor. Again, help's me out."

Megaman paused outside of the door and charged Static Fire. Then, he entered the room and dropped to the floor. "Initiate Pantomime Defense Level 6!" Stealth Man was formed this time. "This is gonna be over in a flash."

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory begins playing)

(Stealth Man's Health)

----------------------------------------

"Static Fire!!" Time froze as Megaman thrust his hand into the air. A barrage of lightning tore through the roof and struck Stealth Man. An explosion was heard on the floor above him and the entire base shook. "Warning! Pantomime system failure! Repeat. System failure!"

(Near Death Attack - Stealth Exchange)

Stealth Man used his Near Death Attack again as Megaman fired an uncharged Static Fire. Then, as Stealth Man fell backwards, he charged the weapon. He released it as Stealth Man got up and, again, the eyeball combust.

(Stealth Man's Health)

None

"Warning! Approximate impact time is three minutes…" Megaman started, then quickly gathered the data and made a run for it.

_Stealth Man_

_Height: 5' 0"_

_Weight: 164 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Silver_

_Secondary - White_

_Power: Invisibility_

_Background: The 3rd Robot Master created by -corrupt data- to destroy Megaman. Using the device built into his chest, he can become invisible for prolonged periods of time. However, the device often overheats, proving to be a problem in many situations._

Megaman ran down the hallway, which was wet and coursed with electricity. Megaman immediately began charging Galaxy Crush as he entered the room. "Initiate Pantomime System Defense Level 7!" Megaman began jogging in place. "Initiate it faster!"

(Current Man's Health)

------------------------------

"Galaxy Crush!!" Megaman jumped into the air and began launching massive meteors that pummeled Current Man. Current Man got up and used the water current, forcing Megaman to dodge it and launch Galaxy Crush again.

(Near Death Attack - Supreme Current)

Current Man used his ultimate current as Megaman rolled his eyes and used one last Galaxy Crush, making another eyeball combust.

(Current Man's Health)

None

_Current Man_

_Height: 5' 6"_

_Weight: 187 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Green_

_Secondary - Yellow_

_Power: Water, Electricity, Wind_

_Background: The 2nd Robot Master created by -corrupt data- to destroy Megaman. Directly based off of Dynamo Man, -corrupt data- sought to further his abilities. Thus, Current Man is able to control the three sources of currents simultaneously._

"That's lovely. Wonderful, it is." Megaman jumped into the hallway and made a running dash for the last room, charging Nunchaku Frenzy on the way there. "Initiate Pantomime Final Defense Level!" Juggernaut Man was formed as the system announced the impact time to be about one and a half minutes.

(Juggernaut Man's Health)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nunchaku Frenzy!" Megaman launched eight waves of energy at almost point-blank range, knocking off Juggernaut Man's helmet. Megaman began charging it again as he roared in anger.

Another blast sent him through the wall and onto the outside of the base, which was falling rapidly. Megaman charged Nunchaku Frenzy again, blasting Juggernaut Man off of the platform.

Megaman ran to the edge and watched him plummet to the ground below and explode. Megaman quickly beamed down there, grabbed the data, and made like the wind.

(Juggernaut Man's Health)

None

_Juggernaut Man_

_Height: 6' 2"_

_Weight: 243 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Rusted Brown_

_Secondary - Marigold_

_Power: n/a_

_Background: The 1st Robot Master created by -corrupt data- to destroy Megaman. He was built to be the ultimate powerhouse by having a large engine installed in his body. However, the power grew so fast that -corrupt data- was forced to create a special helmet designed to help distribute the power to his entire body. Without it, Juggernaut Man overloads with power and tears through anything that gets in his way until the power is depleted. When he gains momentum, there is little that can stop him._

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory fades out)

Megaman beamed down in the Light estate, but was quickly found out that they were all at the school were Zero was going nuts on someone. He got a sudden premonition, but beamed off anyways.

_Warning!_

As Megaman beamed down, a robot exploded and a wire grabbed the floating head, dragging it into the school building's window. "Well, well. Maverick Hunter X! 'm glad I finally get to see you."

As Megaman stepped forward, Alan, Chelsea, the Boltz Boys, and basically every kid at school gaped at Megaman's new look. His armor was slightly more complex and his helmet had a red crystal in it. He was now taller and looked a few years older. As they found out in a second, his voice was more mature as well.

"And you are?" Zero looked at the head. "He calls himself Sigma. Says he knows us. Ya know him?" Megaman shook his head. "Didn't think so." Sigma laughed out loud as, in three swift motions, a large, wolf-like body broke through the wall of the school, causing the building to collapse.

"Please! You may not know me, nut I know that this is a good thing. It provides less of a struggle when I crush you. Now, prepare to die, Maverick Hunter!"

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Final Boss begins playing)

(Sigma's Health)

---------------------------------------------

Sigma fired a blast that knocked Zero across the street as one of his hands floated down by Megaman, who jumped on while charged a weapon. Sigma then used the wolf to spew a massive stream of fire from its' mouth, setting the grass on fire.

It then turned to Megaman as he quickly shifted weapons while still charging. "Shimmer Coat!!" Megaman spread his hands as massive electrical blasts were fired at him. They vanished as they touched the faint white glow around his body.

"It's payback time!" Time froze as Megaman aimed the buster at Sigma and fired every one of the shots back with twice the force. When time resumed, a lightning bolt knocked Megaman from the hand.

Megaman jumped to his feet as he began charging Shimmer Coat again. When Sigma launched another flamethrower, Megaman launching the attack. Then, he unleashed a flamethrower of his own, causing parts of the body to explode.

(Sigma's Health)

-----------------------

(Near Death Attack - Desperate Measures)

"What?! Damn your primitive technology!!" Sigma roared and began launching an even bigger flamethrower that spun around the area rapidly. Megaman continued to charge Shimmer Coat as he dodged the attack. Sigma immediately followed-up his attack by launching a massive electrical ball.

Megaman used Shimmer Coat, absorbed it, and fired it back at Sigma. "Rocky!" Megaman turned to Dr. Light. "Use the attack you used earlier!" Megaman started when he realized what he meant, partly due to Oilman's 'Oh snap!' look.

Sigma fired an electrical orb that Megaman swiftly backflipped over. He then put his arms together as electricity was charged. It formed a small ball as Sigma frowned. "Huh? What the…" Megaman smirked, then thrust his hands forward. "Hadouken!!"

(Sigma's Health)

None

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Final Boss fades out)

The entire body exploded at once, causing the wolf's head to break apart fall onto the ground. "What?! NO! You can't have this kind of power! It's unheard! AGH!!" The entire body was wiped out in a large flash, then explosion.

When the dust cleared, what parts of the school that were still standing now lay in ruin. Alan and Chelsea gaped some more as Elecman began clapping. This soon caught on and Megaman turned towards them, smirking. He waved to Alan and Chelsea, who waved back.

"Not bad. Not good enough to beat me, but good enough." The crowd stopped clapping as Zero walked up. "So, how'd you get here?" Zero scoffed. "Actually, it's a pretty long story…"

* * *

That's it for part one! If you're reading this, then I've already posted the prologue for Zero's story, _Rebellious Ambitions_. This will feature another eight of my personally made Robot Masters.

I originally intended to have six of them from this fic to carry over to Zero's story, but then I came to my senses. Anyways, if you liked this, then go! Read Rebellious Ambitions! Read it now! Or later if you prefer. Either, Read and Review and I'll be happy.


End file.
